Why Choose Love Over Friendship?
by Loves2Shop
Summary: Brooke fell in love with Lucas when they met at camp, but was too scared to tell him so instead she introduced him to her bestfriend & now their engaged then on the eve of Brooke's birthday Lucas reveals he has a crush on her while their both drunk & then everything changes & Brooke doesn't know what to do. Just always remember: There's a thin line between Love and Friendship!
1. Happy Birthday To Me!

**So I'm back my awesome readers and I'm back with a brand new Brucas story which I promised you guys I would post… So this story is like a complete turnaround from what I normally do… This story was inspired by me watching a film called 'Something Borrowed' I got the idea from that film and thought id make a good Brucas story…**

**so if you've seen the film and you notice bits of it in the story then that is why… I don't own the plot really since its basically Brooke falling for Lucas, but instead of grabbing him when he had the chance she introduces him to her bestfriend Peyton who then dates him and then some time later there engaged, but when Lucas reveals that he has a crush on Brooke she doesn't know what to do with that and everything had changed after that night. **

**Anyway I hope you guys love it and I would really recommend the film because it's such a good film.**

**I own most of the story since I have added most of my own work in there since I didn't want it to all be just like the film or the book which I've read by the way and yet again it is an awesome book. **

**I don't own most of the characters… maybe some I do, but I not in this chapter.**

**Anyway here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

I wake up feeling a leg beside mine. I turn my head slowly pulling the cover to my face. My heart drops and my mouth open. This can't be happening. My heart starts to race as I just lay there not saying anything. Maybe if I close my eyes hoping it was all just a bad dream and not really happening then it will go away and I'll wake up in my bed by myself, but when I open my eyes again I realise it isn't a dream at all, but its real. Shit what have I done?

**11 hours earlier **

"Happy birthday Brooke" I walk into my party being greeted by Peyton my bestfriend first. She had been planning this party for months and just like I promised Lucas I would look surprised.

"Thank you Peyt" I give a big fake smile as everyone wishes me a happy birthday

"Whatcha think B?" Peyton asks me with a hug.

"It's amazing Peyt" I say giving her a smile.

Hours went by and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves buying me drinks and at one point Nathan my other bestfriend made me take 25 shots since it's my 25th birthday. By the end of the night I was utterly drunk. Drunk like I have never been before. Everyone was slowly leaving about an hour ago. Lucas Peyton's fiancée had taken her home about two hours ago after she was totally out of it dancing on the tables and flirting with the barman, sounds like my bestfriend. The party sadly came to an end and Nathan offered to go half's on a taxi home which I of course said yes too. We stood outside until we could get taxi which pulled right up behind Nathan. Doors opened and out walked Lucas looking tired and warn out.

"Hey" I walk towards him "I thought you took Peyton home"

"Yeah I did" he nodded "She forgot her jacket" He walks past me and back into the bar.

"You coming Cookie?" Nathan questions using the nickname he gave me when we were younger waiting by the cab door.

"Erm…" I look between him and the bar "I'm gonna help Luke find the jacket. It cost a lot of money"

"I'm sure he can find it himself Brooke" Nathan tells me and yeah maybe that's true, but it was a $500 jacket and if she lost that, she'd be pissed.

"Yeah, but still" I look at him "You go ahead. I'll call you tomorrow" I tell him before I head into the bar to help Lucas find the jacket.

-xx-

"Oh here it is" I yell grabbing the jacket from under the table not knowing how it got there "Here" I hand the jacket over to Lucas as he walks over to me.

"Thanks" He smiles helping me up off the ground.

"No worries" I reply unwringing my dress and smoothing it down with my hands.

We stand outside waiting for a taxi as Lucas puts his hand out trying to catch one "So you enjoy the night?" He asks turning to look at me.

I give a fake smile with a slight nod "Yeah" Okay so maybe that didn't sound so convincing, but maybe he didn't notice so I sling my bag on my shoulder looking down at my shoes "It was good"

So maybe he did notice as he wasn't looking so convinced I could see it all over his face "You might want to sound more convincing when Peyton asks you" He smiles showing his perfect white teeth.

"I did enjoy myself" I wasn't sure if I was lying or if I did enjoy myself. I'm 25 with nothing, but my job to show for it and yeah I'm still young, but what if 5 years from now I have the same life. What if I'm 30 and have no kids and no husband?

"You don't have to lie to me Brooke" I snap out of my thoughts and look back at him "I know you" Then a taxi pulls up beside us "Let's go get one last drink"

"Oh no Luke you don't have to do that" I quickly tell him. I don't want him to think he has to cheer me up because he doesn't.

"Oh nonsense, come one. One last drink"

"You sure" I raise my eye brow "What about getting back to Peyton?"

"She passed out when I left, so I'm sure she won't notice I'm not there" He shrugs "And besides she wouldn't mind me taking her bestfriend for one last quick drink. What could seriously go wrong with that?" He tells me opening the car door "Come on Davis, get in" I think about it for a second, I hesitate, but get in anyway.

-xx-

"Hey Mr you trying to get me drunk" I joke laughing while saying it "You said only one drink"

"Yeah well I changed my mind, we'll drink until a real smile appears on your face and those dimple come out" He says sitting another beer in front of me.

"Luke…" I sigh "I did have fun… really I did… come…" I slide out my seat and grab his hand "Let's play some pool"

"Okay" He replied standing up as I dragged him to the pool table

"So I'm gonna make this interesting" I tell him thinking off a way to lighten the mood he wanted to pry my feelings out of me and I don't want to talk about it so what better way to solve the problem… play the thing I'm best at.. Pool "Okay… so if you win then we'll go back over to our table and I'll tell you what's wrong with me"

"Okay fair enough and if you win"

"And if I win then you have to buy me another drink and buy yourself 4 shots of the drink I pick for you" I tell him a smile plastered on my face "Deal"

"Deal" He smiled shaking my hand "Rack up the balls Dimples" I smile at the nick name he gave me back at camp the first week we met.

-xx-

"4 shots of Sambuca and a bottle of beer please" I tell the lady behind the bar. Yeep as you all can see I beat Lucas yet again at another game of pool… He should have known really… I've always beaten him and everyone else that I've faced.

"That was so not fair" He pouts standing beside me "I forgot how good you were"

"Well that sucks for you… now drink up Lukie" I pick up on of the shots the lady brings back and hands it to him "Come on… all four of them"

"You'll be the death of me Dimples"

"Then I guess it's a good way of dying… me being the last person you see" I joke taking a swig of my beer paying the lady for the drinks.

"Anyway what happened to one drink?" He questions downing the last shot and slamming the glass on the counter.

"Yeah well never mind… I forgot how fun you can actually be when you're not looking after my bestfriend" I state looking at a guy looking at me from behind Lucas "I bet I could get him to buy me a drink"

"Properly could" Lucas nods with a slight smile on his face.

"I'm going to get me a drink" I say walking pass him and to the guy looking at me "Hey you… wanna buy a girl a drink since it's my birthday and everything?"

"Eh… yeah sure" He nods calling for the lady behind the bar "Hey Julie… could you get the birthday girl a drink please… on me of course"

"Course" Julie looks at me "Same again" I nod and she hands me a bottle of beer.

"Thanks" I kiss the guy on the cheek then walk back to Lucas

"Brooke..."

"Hmm…"

"I forgot how confident you are" I smile at him and finish the beer the guy brought me. Damn I was drinking way too fast… so gonna regret this in the morning "Remember back at camp when no one would go up on stage and perform… you just shrug at me and grab the mic and started to sing… everyone was so surprised at how confident you were… it was amazing… you were amazing"

"_**Really… no one is going to perform" I say to Lucas as we stand by the side of the stage "It's called open mic for a reason"**_

"_**I guess no one here is willing to go up there in front of so many people… the camp isn't exactly small Brooke and plus the camp from over the water are coming too" Lucas responds with a shrug.**_

"_**Yeah and I bet their performing"**_

"_**Well they are a singing camp… they'd be stupid not too"**_

"_**Well can anyone here sing?" I ask looking around and everyone doing their own thing. I spot a mic not attended by anyone. So I give a loud sigh and look at Lucas giving him a small shrug… what I was about to do I haven't done it in years. Ever since I messed up on stage when I was 8… I slowly make my way over to the stage and before I knew what was going on I start to sing. I look to Lucas and see a smile appear on his face. I haven't lost my other talent… that not many people know I have. Everyone else in the camp stopped what they were doing and watched me… once I was finished everyone applauded and that night most of the camp performed as did the over camp, but I won the open mic trophy that I didn't even know I was singing for. **_

"Now I know why I had such a crush on you" He smiled at me and I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard those words come out of his mouth… was he actually being serious? Did he just say he had a crush on me? I just look at me him shocked faced

"No you didn't Luke" I say trying to laugh it off awkwardly.

"Oh Brooke you already knew that" His smile drops when he saw it written all over my face. I didn't know that. Oh god Luke why did you open that mouth of yours. He looked away for me quickly finishing the beer he ordered when I got mine from the other guy. He said nothing for the rest of the time we stayed which wasn't very long since we fell into a real uncomfortable silence.

-xx-

A taxi pulled up outside, Lucas opened the door for me and I get in not saying a word as he shuts the door then runs round and gets in the other side. It was 3:00 in the morning and I was still very much drunk. I sat in the taxi and Lucas got in beside me, both of us not saying anything.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked. Me still not being able to form words Lucas answers for us both.

"Mayfair Avenue then knight Manor" The taxi driver nods and pulls away from the curb.

The silence was seriously killing me. I hated being this uncomfortable. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before speaking breaking the silence "Lucas…" I start with trying to think of what else to say "I didn't mean to freeze like that. I was just surprised at the look on your face and I…"Lucas cuts me off when he takes my face in his hands and connects his lips with mine. I hesitate for a moment, but then I kiss him back. This wasn't going to end well, but right now I don't care.

-xx-

I feel the sun kiss the side of my face piecing through the curtains. I slowly start to open my eyes. I wake up feeling a leg beside mine. I turn my head slowly pulling the cover to my face. My heart drops and my mouth opens. This can't be happening. My heart starts to race as I just lay there not saying anything. Maybe if I close my eyes hoping it was all just a bad dream and not really happening then it will go away and I'll wake up in my bed by myself, but when I open my eyes again I realise it isn't a dream at all, but it real. Shit what have I done?

Lucas starts to stir in the space beside me, I don't move just lay there. God this can't be happening, but it is. He flutters his eyes open and smiles at me and then I see the realisation of what just happened appear on his face when my house phone starts to ring.

"_**Brooke… Brooke pick up the phone"**_ I jump out of the bed grabbing my bath robe putting it on and tying the robe tight around my body _**"Brooke Davis pick up this god damn phone now"**_ Peyton's voice was heard throughout my apartment _**"Lucas isn't home. I don't think he came home last night. I need you… Brooke"**_

"Oh god what have I done?" I cover my face with my hands pacing my bedroom "I'm such a bad person… a terrible bestfriend"

"Brooke" I heard Lucas say my name softly. I look at him picking up his trousers from the floor.

My eyes widening "Put these on" I chuck the clothing at him turning around.

"Brooke…" He says my name again "It's gonna be okay. I'll fix this"

"How?" I question turning to face him as he pulls on his shirt "How you going to fix this Luke. It's not like we can travel back and not let this happen" God I hate myself. How could I let this happen? Drunk or not "God I'm such an idiot" I run my hand through my hair "I'm such a bad bestfriend" I sigh "I'm going to hell"

"Brooke everything will be fine" He gives a small smile "I promise" He slips on his shoes trying to think of a perfect excuse "Oh I'll tell her I was with Jake" Jake was Lucas's friend from high school. Dads are bestfriends "I'll tell her it was late so I crashed at his place"

"_**Brooke answer this god damn phone now!"**_ Peyton's voice came from the answering machine again. She's called like 5 times now panicking and here I am with her fiancée.

"Maybe I should answer?" I say to Lucas, not knowing what I'd say if I did. Lucas puts his jacket on.

"And say what?" he asks

I start to think… what do you say to your bestfriend after you wake up naked next to her fiancée? I have no clue. I've never done this before nor have I ever been in a situation so fucked up before. God I'm going to hell. I'm so going to hell "I-I don't know"

"I'm sorry Brooke" Lucas apologises, but this isn't entirely his fault is it because I didn't exactly push him off of me.

"Me too" I gave a slight smile with a shrug. Sorry wasn't going to sort this mess out. He walks to the door picking up Peyton's jacket and leaving. I hear the door shut and then I hear Peyton again on my machine.

"_**Brooke for god sake answer already"**_ I leap of the steps to my bedroom and grab the phone. I don't know what I'm going to say, but I answer anyway. I hear her let out a breath _**"Thank god, you there?"**_

"I'm here" I say with a fake yawn hoping she doesn't notice which she doesn't "Sorry I..." I look over at my bed running back up the steps and to my bed I start to grab the sheets pulling them off. I need to wash or burn these. I need to do something with them "I just woke up" I settle with.

"_**Brooke"**_ Peyton starts to say with a sigh _**"Lucas isn't home and I don't think he came home"**_ She tells me again just like earlier while walking around her room _**"He better be dead or kidnapped"**_

"Peyt, don't say that" I wrap the sheets up and plonk them on my bed in a ball.

"_**Do you think his cheating on me?"**_ she asks as a large lump forms in my throat _**"I mean what other reason could there be?"**_

"His not cheating Peyt" I inform her looking out of the window by my bed. I give a sigh "He loves and adores you"

"_**Well of course he does, like come on B look at me" **_I roll my eyes at that comment. Typical Peyton Sawyer _**"But seriously B, if his not cheating on me then where was he last night and why didn't he come home?"**_ Maybe because he was in my bed instead…I then shook that thought out of my head and hear her say something else _**"I mean I remember sending him back to the bar to get my jacket for me... did you see him?"**_

"Ehh...yeah I saw he came back" I reply thinking back to Lucas's excuse and go with that "He was with Jake"

"_**Jake?"**_ Peyton questions raising her eye brow.

"Yeah they said they were going to some bar to carry on drinking" I tell her. The lie just rolling of my tongue naturally.

"_**Hmm" **_

"They were doing some more shots" I hesitantly blurt out regretting it straight away when I think about it. Lucas doesn't do shots. Nice going Brooke. Well actually he did shots with me so technically he does do them when his with me so suck on that Peyton Sawyer.

"_**Lucas doesn't do shots"**_ Well in all reality he use to do shots before he started to date her, I think she was trying to mould him into something he wasn't and because he loved her he went with the flow, but last night he let himself go and we had fun… maybe we let it go too far, but it was still fun.

"Yeah maybe I saw wrong" Yeeeah I guess not. I shake my head.

"_**Really?"**_ Peyton laughs _**"Brooke you okay?"**_ She then goes quiet _**"Oh that's Lucas now… I'm gonna see about this whole doing shots thing"**_

"No Peyton… Peyton wait" But it was too late. I could hear the dial tone. Shit… I'm so totally and utterly screwed.

**So what did you think? Any good? Please let me know by pressing the button below and REVIEW!**

**Much love always to my beautiful readers… Roch xoxo**


	2. Trying To Avoid The Guilt

**Hey there guys… So thank you for your reviews I appreciate them a lot and I'm really glad that you like this story… Got more chapters on the first one of this story than I did or my other one that I finished the other day. So since I got more than 1 review for the first chapter I thought I'd update with the second chapter.**

**So here it is and I hope you enjoy it **

It has been 3 days since Lucas and I had slept together. I know I'm the worst bestfriend ever, but am I wrong to say that I don't regret it? Yeah your right it properly is. I've been trying to avoid Lucas ever since he left my apartment the next morning, but it is so hard since his always with Peyton. He keeps texting me saying sorry, but I just try and ignore them. I'm sitting on the sofa at my place just staring at my bed as the television is on. I've changed the sheets and washed them twice, but that still doesn't remove the fact that Lucas and I had sex in that bed… maybe I should buy a new one and then hopefully it will remove the whole fact all at once, but that's just me hoping. I can hear my cell phone ringing bringing me out my thoughts, so I jump up from my seat and grab it off the kitchen counter… caller id flashing Peyton's name.

"Hey Peyt" I answer on the fourth ring.

"_**No Brooke it's me"**_ Grrreeeeeat it's Lucas ringing from Peyton's phone. She must be nearby.

"Oh hey Lucas" I start to walk round my apartment turning the volume of the TV down "What's up?"

"_**I've been trying to call you, but I get no answer and then you're not replying to my texts either and I was worried about you**_" He tells me a small smile creeping on my face. Aww he was worried about me.

"Oh yeah sorry I've been busy with work and stuff" I lie "It's been crazy in the office"

He doesn't say anything for a minute or two, so I'm wondering if his trying to tell that I'm lying or not, but then he speaks _**"Fair enough" **_He simply says with a shrug _**"About the other night Brooke…"**_He trails off. I can hear the wind so I'm guessing his outside.

"What about it?" I stop on the spot by my sofa

"_**I shouldn't have…erm… I'm sorry for kis…"**_ He stops and I know why when I hear Peyton's voice coming up behind him.

"_**Who you talking to babe?" **_She asks taking the phone from him.

"_**Just Brooke"**_ He replies standing behind her now.

"_**Oh hey stranger"**_ And now I feel guilty all over again.

"Oh hey Peyt" I flop myself back down on the sofa, legs stretched out.

"_**Where have you been hiding your pretty self?"**_ Peyton asks and I just roll my eyes. She's only asking because where meant to be going wedding dress shopping sometime this week and ever since the night with Lucas I don't feel like going anymore.

"At work" I shrug even though she can't see me "It's been pretty crazy. Sorry"

"_**Its fine B, just meet for lunch tomorrow and we'll go wedding dress shopping then"**_ she says and I put a fake smile on my face even though she still can't see me.

"Yeah sure" I tell her literally hearing the smile appear on her face over the phone.

"_**Greeeat"**_ She squeals _**"Well B, we better be going. Speak to you later. Bye"**_

"Peyton wait, can I speak to Luke real quick" But then I hear the dial tone. She had hung up.

-xx-

Lying in my bed after washing the sheets 3 times I toss and turn not being able to sleep. I can feel my phone buzz on my bedside cabinet. I lean over my bed and grab it looking at the caller id reading Rachel.

"_**Hey bitch"**_ I hear her say as I answer the call _**"I've been trying to call you all day"**_

"Oh yeah I'm sorry, I've been busy" I lie running my hand over my face. God I hate lying to my friends.

"_**It's okay"**_ She says and I hear some rustling and then it stops

"Rach what you doing?" I ask wondering if she's having sex while on the phone to me again like last time she called.

"_**Oh nothing Owen was just getting out of bed and going to the kitchen"**_ She informs me _**"Apparently sex makes him hungry"**_

"Information I didn't need to know" I cringe at the thought of them having sex moments before her ringing me "God Rach you just love telling me the ins and outs of yours and Owen's sex life huh?"

"_**Yeah well since you're not getting any, why not?"**_ She asks and I can hear the smile appear on her face.

"Screw you Rach" I roll on my stomach, if only she knew I got some on my birthday with a guy who is taken by my bestfriend.

"_**Oh sweetie you know I don't swing that way, but if I did I'd so rock your world"**_ I just laugh. God some people question why we me and Rachel are also bestfriends, but the truth is that Rachel and I just clicked the first day at school when she arrived the new kid ever since then we've been bestfriends.

"Oh god Rachel how you make me laugh" I tell her with a smile on my face and then I hear Owen mutter something to her and I roll my eyes.

"_**Okay well as much as I love you Brookie, my dear beloved boyfriend here wants round three"**_ I shake my head at her details.

"Yeah okay I'm gonna try and not believe I just heard you say that" I reply hands over my eyes like I could see them right now "Bye Gatina"

"_**Yeah speak later Davis"**_ And then we hung up. God that girl is nuts sometimes.

-xx-

"So you never did call me after your birthday party" Nathan randomly says as we stride through the grocery store "I mean I wasn't waiting for the call or anything I'm just saying being your bestfriend and all"

"Oh yeah I'm sorry" I apologise picking up a bottle of soda and placing it in the shopping cart Nate was currently pushing "Peyton and the wedding is just getting a lot lately being so close and everything" He nods adding a bottle of soda for himself to the cart.

"Understandable" He says "Hey have you spoke to Haley lately?"

"Nah" I shake my head feeling a little bad "I've been busy, but I'll ring her at some point"

"Okay that will be great she doesn't think you like her" He tells me and I stop to face him.

"Nate were not in high school anymore" I state "I do have other stuff on my mind. I'm a grown up now not a teenager"

"Yeah I know" He pushes the cart pass me "You just seem distant lately"

"Well I'm not" I tell him "Now come on were finished" I take the cart from him and push it to the cashier.

-xx-

**(LPOV)**

4 days and she hasn't talked to me, well yesterday doesn't really count because she thought I was Peyton which sucks. I've tried calling her and text messaging her, but I got no reply. God why did I kiss her that night? Part of me knows why, but I'm trying to depress that feeling and just hope we can go back to normal… yeah riiight… what am I kidding. I look at my phone while sitting in my office debating whether or not to ring her again. I pick up my phone and dial her number. One ring… two ring… third ring… forth ring… and still no reply… fifth ring then I got her voicemail…

_**Congratulations you have reached Brooke Davis. I'm sorry I can't take your call right now, but leave your name, number and reason for calling after the beep and if I can I'll ring you as soon as possible… beep…**_

I sighed and hung up knowing there was no point leaving a message since she'd properly not listen to it anyway.

"Mr Roe I have Mr Harding's on the phone about the merge with North East" My secretary says walking into my office her blond hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"Okay Sara just put him through" I tell her putting my phone down in the drawer and picking the office phone up when I hear Sara put him through.

"Hello Mr Harding's, yes this is he" I say listening to his ideas about the merging and not thinking about Brooke and that situation.

-xx-

"_**I'm not coming. Count me out"**_ Rachel refuses to go to the cabin this weekend if Haley is going with us _**"Why should I even try with that girl?"**_

"Because she is Nathan's girlfriend Rach" I tell her as I slump in my chair at work "Nate sounded serious, we haven't exactly included her at all"

"_**Yeah well it's Haley James she wasn't exactly miss nice in high school"**_ Rachel tells me which is true. We all went school together. Rachel, Haley, Peyton and I _**"And besides why should we be nice"**_

"Maybe because were adults now Rach and we can't be fighting like children anymore" Rachel rolls her eyes at me even though I can't see her I still know her too well and her actions even more so "Don't you roll your eyes missy you know I'm right and besides Nate is our bestfriend"

"_**Yeah who's sleeping with the enemy"**_ Rachel sighs making me laugh. She sounded like the 16 year old Rachel that I knew.

"Rach…" I warn

She huffs _**"Fine I'll come, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be nice"**_

"Just try" I beg her "For Nathan"

"_**Fine!"**_ She replies and I smile _**"God your frustrating Brooke Davis"**_

"_**Not as much as you Rach"**_ I laugh _**"Trust me"**_

"_**Oh whatever"**_ She responds _**"I'm gonna go now and hang myself. Tell Owen I love him"**_

"Oh stop being such a drama queen Rach and just go and pack we leave tomorrow" I tell her "Bye and I love you"

"_**Yeah… yeah… whatever"**_ And then I hear the dial tone and shake my head putting my phone into my bag and heading out to go meet my other bestfriend Peyton.

-xx-

So here I am now sitting in a wedding dress shop watching my bestfriend Peyton try on a bunch of different dresses for her wedding in 4 months' time. Don't get me wrong I feel absolutely guilty after everything that had happened between me and her fiancée who happened to be my friend first. I'm sitting here on a chair waiting for Peyton to put on the 5th dress in the dressing room as I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I take my phone out and see a text message from Lucas…

**B please call me back, we need to talk…. L x**

I just looked at the message and then back up when I see Peyton walk out of the dressing room. God she looked amazing in that dress. It brought out her green eyes by the ivy colour. I looked down at the message again then I think back to the first time I met Lucas at summer camp when we were 16. My parents forced me to go to get away from my friends I had at the time including Peyton saying how she most of all was a bad influence on me.

_**The camp was pretty big in the middle of nowhere. On the way up here in the car all I could see where trees and a dirt road leading off the main road for miles apart. My parents were telling me how good it'd be to meet new people which is true, but what makes them think I want to. We came to a halt and I saw all these other teenagers getting out of cars and saying bye to their parents and talking to the others kids. I climbed out of my dad's car and grabbed my bag from the boot.**_

"_**Do I have to stay?" I ask My Mom who nods. I give a loud sigh "I don't want too"**_

"_**Oh Brooklyn sweetie who knows you might love it" Mother tells me kissing the top of my head.**_

"_**Or I'll hate it and throw myself of the cliff" I mutter slinging my bag over my shoulder then grabbing my suitcase.**_

"_**Oh come on Brooklyn just give it a try at least stay for a week… 7 days at most" Father says giving me my suitcase handle "For me" He pleads**_

"_**Fine" I roll my eyes "But if I don't like it, I call and you come get me straight away?" I compromise.**_

"_**Okay fine deal" Father nods "Now go say hi to everyone" I huff and stalk off to the other kids as my parents got back in the car and waved bye to me before driving off like the other parents. **_

_**5 days later and I hated it here… only 2 more days to go before I can ring father to come get me. Here I sit on a log in the woods while others spent their spear time sleeping or hanging with friends I sit on a log in the woods wishing I was back home in Tree Hill at the mall with my bestfriends Peyton and Rachel dragging Nathan with us. **_

"_**You hate it here too then?" I turn around and see a blond haired boy standing behind me.**_

"_**Yeah" I shrug turning around looking over the river "I begged my parents not to send me here for the summer" I tell him as he sits down beside me "But here I am anyway"**_

"_**Yeah so did I" He says with a smile "But apparently my friends back home are no good for me and if I want to get into a good college then I can't get into trouble" He says sounding much like what my parents had said.**_

"_**Yeah I know that feeling" I give a small laugh "My parents said the same thing"**_

"_**Even though I don't want to go to Yale or Duke" He shrugs "I'm more of a Brown type of guy" I snap my head up to look at him.**_

"_**You wanna go to Brown?" I ask and he gives a small nod "Yeah so do I. They have this fashion course I want to be on, so I'm applying their even though my parents want me to do business so I can run their business in the future"**_

"_**But you don't want to riiight?" He questions and I shake my head "Yeah me either"**_

"_**Oh" I sigh running my hand through my hair.**_

"_**I use to play basketball, but then my knee backed up on me freshman year so I've resulted into a backup plan" He tells me and I nod listening to him "I'm gonna study law instead"**_

"_**Shouldn't you go to Harvard for that?" **_

"_**I suppose, but I prefer Brown" I nod with a small smile **_

"_**We best be getting back now anyway, it'd be dark soon" I say looking ahead over the river.**_

"_**Yeah" He stands up putting out his hand for me to take which I do as he helps me up "Oh I never got your name" He says to me with a smile.**_

"_**Oh right sorry" I give an awkward laugh "The names Brooke Davis"**_

"_**Nice to meet you Brooke"**_

"_**And you are?" I ask putting my hands in my pockets.**_

"_**Lucas Roe" **_

"So?" I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Peyton's voice "Brooke… earth to Brooke" I look up at her as she was looking in the mirror adjusting the tiara she had on "With or without tiara?"

"You look pretty either way " I tell her looking back the message and sending a reply.

**Okay. Fine. Meet at Barney's on the inner state tonight at 7:00pm… B x**

I sent the message and all the guilt came rushing back, but I shook it off as I looked at the time "Oh god Peyt I have to get back to work" I tell her as she walks out in her regular clothes she had worn "It's past my lunch hour"

"Okay B" She gives me a small smile "Ring you later" I nod picking my bag up and swinging it over my shoulder as I walked out of the shop looking back at her as she talks to the sales lady in the shop… my heart sinking.

**So there you have it… Chapter two. I know you guys want Pucas to break up quickly, but that wouldn't make for a good story so they won't be breaking up anytime soon and I'm sorry, but I'll try and not put too much Pucas being together in here if that's what you want.**

**Oh and yes this is going to be a Brucas story ending so don't worry and I love how ya'll all loved Peyton getting cheated on since its always Brooke who's cheated on by Pucas.**

**Any please press the button below and REVIEW! Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	3. Admitting My Feelings Towards Him

**Hey there guys... So I'm uploading this chapter so soon because i have some family issues I'm dealing with at the moment and I haven't got the time right now to read through my other chapters and upload them yet. I also haven't got time to make them as good as i want them to be, but once I have the time I will update so please just be patient with me and i hope everything gets sorted out soon so I can give you what you all want.**

**So here is chapter 3... Enjoy!**

Walking back into the office I see Rachel sitting in my office at my desk. I rolled my eyes. Wasn't she meant to be in a meeting? I walk in and shut the glass door behind myself putting down my bag and hanging my jacket on the hanger.

"Peytwhore and wedding stuff again huh?" She comments twirling around in my chair before standing up and sitting in the chair opposite my desk.

"Hey she isn't a whore" I defend thinking it was my duty after what I have done "And I'm her maid of honour Rach, I have to go to these sort of things, it's part of the maid of honour duties"

"Oh please" She scoffed "Don't actually tell me you like doing it"

"I didn't say that" I smiled going through the papers on my desk "Anyway change of subject" I looked at her "Shouldn't you be in a meeting?"

"Cancelled until next month" She shrugged "Something about Mrs and Mr knightly catched the flu"

"Oh okay" I nod.

"So what are our plans tonight" Rachel asks me with a cheeky smile "Our usual Wednesday hang together thing"

"Oh right that's tonight" I instantly felt bad about making plans with Lucas and having to cancel on my other bestfriend. God when will the lying and hurting of my friends stop? "I have a thing Rach. I'm sorry, but how about I make it up to you tomorrow and take you for dinner and drinks"

"Okay your forgiven" She smiled not asking me what my thing I was doing tonight "Anyway I got to shot Owen is meeting me in like 10 minutes for an late lunch" She stood up and grabbed her coat and bag from the leather couch in the corner by the door "Catch you later B"

"Yeah later Rach" I smile at her as she leaves my office shutting the door behind her.

-x-

**(LPOV)**

Barney's at 7:00pm… that's like an hour away from New York which I guess is a good thing so no one would see us, well no one we know anyway and besides I wasn't going to say no and not get the opportunity to see her alone again. So here I am home before Peyton who will get home at 8:oopm. I'm getting dressed when my phone starts buzzing. Maybe its Brooke cancelling… that wouldn't surprise me. I pick up my phone and see it's Peyton. Greeeat that's all I need.

"Hey babe" I answer running my shower then walking back into the bedroom.

"Hey baby, so I'm going to be home late" She tells me "Order something in"

"Actually babe I'm going out with some of the guys after work" I lie hoping she can't hear the shower and thinks I'm at work now.

"Oh okay well have fun, but not too much" She laughs "Love you baby"

I haven't said that back to her for a while and I'm not sure why. Well actually I might have an idea why, but if I say it out loud then everything could get more complicated and I don't want that to happen, but here goes nothing riiight? I think I'm in love with someone else and that someone else is Brooke, but I'm not sure what to do about it hence why I wanted to meet her. And no I'm not going to tell her, well not yet anyway. So instead of saying I love you too back to Peyton I say…

"You too babe" I then hang the phone up and throw it on my bed when it buzzed again. Only message this time. Hopefully its Brooke and it is… She says…

**Still on for Barney's at 7:00? B x**

I click reply and type back before sending and going to get in the shower.

-x-

"Nathan Scott you answer this god damn phone right now before I come and find you and don't think I won't" That is the fourth voicemail I have left him.

I flopped myself onto my bed and covered my face with a pillow waiting for Nathan t0 call me back then like on cue my phone rang caller id telling me it was indeed Nathan.

"Oh about time Scott. God do you know how many times I have called you today. What is wrong with you not answering your god damn phone all of a sudden" I rage into the phone once answering it.

"Sorry" he mutters "I was in a meeting"

"Oh" I felt a little guilty now. I should have known "Oh right of course sorry. Anyway let me just get to the point here" I tell him as he sits down in a chair at his desk.

"Okay go ahead Brooke" He says in a simple tone.

"Well I have planned for us to go down to my parents cabin for the long weekend this week" I tell him "Including you and Haley"

"That sounds like fun" He says and I can hear a smile appear on his face.

"So you'll come" I ask "Both of you?"

"Yeah of course" Nathan replies "I'll talk to Hales tonight, she should be okay with it"

"Okay great, well I better go. I gotta be somewhere" I say looking at the time reading 6:00pm "Bye Nate"

"Yeah okay speak later B" I then hung up and started to get reading to meet Lucas.

-x-

I know what your all thinking this is real bad of me to go and see my bestfriends fiancée in secret after what happened the other night, but I want to share a little something with you all. I introduced Peyton and Lucas, but only because Lucas and I were out and Peyton just happened to show up. It wasn't like I was going to say go way; she's my bestfriend and that would have been rude of me. And this might all be my fault because even though I liked Lucas a lot I still didn't show it when Peyton asked him to ask me out on a proper date, my response was 'We are just friends Peyt' when in truth I wanted more, but was too embarrassed in case he didn't like me back. I should have seen the signs.

_**Sitting in the booth Lucas was sat at when I arrived we were laughing and joking about all the stress we had gone through while taking our exams, but since they were over now Lucas asked me to meet him here and we'll celebrate, so here we are.**_

"_**Thank you for the help Luke, I did really appreciate it" I tell him taking a swig of my beer.**_

"_**No worries. I liked the company of helping you" He smiled and I wasn't sure if he was flirting or not so I just left it giving a smile back "Even if i did have to ware a dress here or there"**_

"_**So this is the famous Lucas Scott" I looked up and saw my bestfriend Peyton plonk herself down beside him. She looked at me with a smile.**_

"_**Lucas this is my bestfriend Peyton" I introduced after seeing the look on his face.**_

"_**Nice to meet you" He says turning to look at her. **_

"_**Yeah" She responded "Okay so how about we cut the small talk and you ask Brooke out likea normal guy would " Yeah that was Peyton… very blunt and got to the point kind of girl.**_

_**Lucas looked at me "Peyton…" I say her name in a whisper "We are just friends" She looks at me for a moment and then turns to Lucas who just stars at me.**_

"_**Okay, well how about you ask me out" She smiles "I'm awesome company"**_

"_**Oh really?" Lucas asks turning to Peyton fully and from that moment I was pushed aside and felt like the third will so I made up some excuse and left. **_

So here I am in my apartment the one I have blacklisted with my bestfriends fiancée. I've just jumped out of the shower and decided on texting Lucas. After I sent the message I decided on wearing my red halter top with a black cardigan and my black coat since its cold outside and then I decided on my tight blue dark jeans and new Gucci shoes I brought before my birthday.

I was just putting on my shoes when a text message came through from Lucas.

**Yeah I'll be there at 7:00pm. See you then B. L x**

I couldn't help, but smile at that message and sent a reply before finishing to get read. Barney's in like an hour from New York so I needed to leave in 10 minutes to avoid traffic. I lightly put on my makeup applying my mango lip gloss I grab my car keys, my bag and phone heading out the door.

-x-

Sitting in my car outside Barney's was more soothing then sitting in a booth at a table opposite Lucas. I didn't know what to say to him. Do I apologise? Well he kissed me first. Do I just tell him no hard feelings, when there are hard feelings? God I don't know!

I saw him park up 10 minutes ago. Right on time and I have been her 20 minutes debating to go in or not. I could see Lucas through the window sitting in a booth sipping at his coffee looking at his watch. It was 7:10pm and my heart is racing. I decide to go in and talk to him. See what he wants to say. Maybe he'll tell me that it was a mistake and I'll just agree no matter what my heart is telling me.

I take a deep breath and get out my car pressing the button on my keys to lock it. I sling my bag over my shoulder and pull my coat tighter round me since it really is cold out here. I pull the door open and step into the warmth and see Lucas sitting at the far end. His eyes look up and lock with mine a smile appears on his face. I pace my way over to him and sit down opposite him.

"Here you go" A youngish boy waiter placed down our food and my coffee. He had ordered for us.

"Thanks" Both Lucas and I say together.

"I wasn't sure if you were hungry or not, but I ordered anyway" He tells me

"Well thank you" I smile. God he remembered what I loved from Barney's. A double cheese burger with an onion ring and egg inside with extra salty fries and a very sugary coffee "You remembered"

"Of course" He smiles "We use to come here all the time in the summer before our last year of college. It was funny how we met in camp then happened to get into Brown together and be in the same classes"

"Yeah I figured you rigged it somehow since you just liked me so much" I joke with a smile picking up a fry and popping it into my mouth "And if you touch my fries this time Mr Roe I will cut your fingers off" I nod to my knife sitting on the table "I'm not afraid to use it" I give him a playful smirk.

"Oh is that so?" Lucas sipped at his coffee with a slight laugh "Then I'm not sharing my barbeque apple sauce with you" He laughed once the waitress had brought it over.

"No fair" I pouted knowing he'd give in and I was right "You know I love that stuff"

"Oh come on B" He shakes his head at me "That's just playing dirty" he says putting a little on my plate and I let a smile creep on my face.

"Yeah well I like playing dirty" I wink at him and get back to eating.

Then we fall into a comfortable silence. This isn't why he wanted to meet and I know that otherwise we could have gone to Uncle Tony's restaurant in town instead of driving an hour to Barney's, but for some reason I preferred the silence because I didn't want to talk about the other night and then Lucas spoke.

"Brooke…" He starts to say wiping the corner of his mouth with the napkin.

"Hmm?" I put down half of my burger wiping my mouth also then looking at him picking up my coffee.

"About the other night" The memory of that comes to mind and then it gets wiped out by the memory of the morning after and how guilty I felt hearing Peyton ringing while having her fiancée get dressed in my apartment. God I'm such a terrible friend!

"Luke…" I go to say, but he shuts me up by continuing.

"I'm sorry I kissed you like that"

I give a small smile knowing he regretted it and that's fine so did I… Okay so maybe that's a lie, but he doesn't need to know that… So I'm good "It's fine" I tell him "I understand it was a mistake and shouldn't have happened"

"No Brooke" He shakes his head reaching over the table to take my hand. Oh god why did he have my hand? This wasn't how it was meant to go "I didn't say it was a mistake"

"But you should" I mutter knowing he heard me because I hear him try to sigh quietly failing badly.

"I don't want it to be a mistake" He confesses and my heart skips a beat "I don't regret the kiss Brooke… I just hate how it happened and how forced it felt"

"Well it didn't feel that forced since we woke up next to each other" I shrug and he laughs. God how I love his laugh "But Lucas …"

"Tell me you don't feel anything for me back"

"What?" I ask shocked at that question.

"Don't you feel it Brooke?" He questions "I mean the moment my lips touched yours I felt the spark" Don't get me wrong I felt that spark. I also saw fireworks go off and wedding bells ring, but that doesn't stop the fact that his my bestfriends fiancée. My heart was racing and that's just by his touch. Yeeep his still holding my hand "If you feel the same Brooke tell me… tell me now" I look away from him and slowly retrieve my hand from his. I push my plate away suddenly not feeling at all hungry anymore. I sip the last of my coffee trying to think. What do I say now? God I don't know "Look at me" He says bringing me out my thoughts. My honey brown eyes lock onto his ocean blue ones. I could feel the electricity just from the look he was giving me "Tell me you don't feel the same" he repeats "If you feel the same Brooke just tell me" I shake my head at him tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't do this could I? I couldn't do this to my bestfriend. I couldn't pick love over my bestfriends friendship could I?

"I have to go" I tell him hoping my tears don't fall, but I couldn't promise anything "I'll see you around Luke"

"Brooke just tell me. If you feel the same just say it" I look at him as I stand up and grab my bag from beside me.

"I can't" I tell him "It's too late Lucas … It's just too late" I then sling my bag over my shoulder and head out of the café and towards my car.

As I walk all the memories of Lucas and I come to my mind. The lot of them swirling around my head and then I stop on the memory of one Sunday when he came to my dorm room to wake me up. God that's the moment I fell I love with him completely.

_**The beep of my answering machine woke me from my nice peaceful sleep. God it's Sunday morning and the sunshine was just too bright. I pull my hand from my covers and press the button on my machine to listen to the message. It was Lucas … god I'm gonna kill him. He knows never wake me before noon on a Sunday.**_

'_**Oi oi sleeping beauty you best be up and dress by the time I get to your apartment missy. I'm hungry and its your turn to buy breakfast. I'm on my way like 10 minutes away. Be up or I will pour ice cold water over you and you know I'll do it' I groaned once the message had stopped. **_

_**I pulled myself out of bed and over to the shower taking a quick one before stepping out wrapping a towel around me then hearing the door to my dorm room open. How the hell he get in.**_

"_**B I brought coffee, but you're buying breakfast and I want the full English this morning" I hear Lucas say as he makes his way over to my room.**_

_**I stand there with my hand on my hip and my head to the side looking at him as he stops and looks at me "How'd you get in Roe?" **_

"_**Rachel gave me her key. She thought spilling cold water on you would be funny" I glared at him as he laughed "She even told me to video your reaction. She thought it'd be a YouTube hit, but of course me being the nice one decided to ring you and warn you that I was coming"**_

"_**Oh how generous of you to call at…" I look at the time "9:00 On a Sunday morning. God Lucas you know I hate being woken up before noon on Sunday"**_

"_**Yeah well you're buying breakfast and like I said I'm hungry" Lucas plonked himself on the bed drinking his coffee putting mine by the machine "And B…"**_

"_**Yeah?" I call from the bathroom plugging my straightens out.**_

"_**Put some clothes on please" I poke my head out the bathroom and glare at him again "Yeah your hot, but please"**_

"_**Oh sweetie you love it when I prance around half naked" I joke hearing him laugh "But don't worry I'm fully clothed" I walk out the bathroom and flop on my bed beside him "Well come on get your ass up of my bed and lets go eat" I shoved him off my bed and head out to eat.**_

"_**B?" I hear him say as I lock my apartment door **_

"_**Hmm?"**_

"_**I-I…" He shakes it off "Don't worry, I'm just hungry" I nod and follow him down the stairs.**_

"_**You're driving Roe"**_

I turn around and see Lucas walk out of Barney's. I didn't notice it was raining until I was staring at Lucas and I felt a rain drop hit my face sliding down my cheek. Lucas was in front of me within seconds. It felt like slow motion like in a movie.

"I feel the same way Luke… I don't want too, but I do" He just gives a simple nod then crashes his lip with mine cupping both my cheeks with his hands and in this moment my life seemed perfect until we hit reality.

And then I knew I was totally and utterly screwed.

**So there you have it... I hope you liked it as much as i did. Please let me know what you guys think by doing what i know you do best... press the REVIEW button below.**

**Much love always Roch xoxo**


	4. How She Broke Rachel

**Hey there guys... so since I'm doing a night shift tomorrow night I have to stay up late so I can sleep in tomorrow and that is the reason why I am uploading this chapter tonight because I have time on my hands at the moment. **

**Anyway I'm so glad that you guys love this story just as much as I do and thank you to the reviewer who pointed out that I made a mistake... Lucas's surname is Roe not Scott just so you guys know.**

**Enjoy! **

This wasn't right… sneaking around with my bestfriends fiancée was just wrong, but for some reason whenever we meet up I just let it slip my mind that his engaged to Peyton and we just have so much fun. Like yesterday he took me out of town for the day, we went ice skating and I must admit it was properly one of the best times of my life. He made me feel special like no other guy I have dated in the past. Lucas Roe is different… yeah his engaged to my bestfriend, but I saw him first and that is the only defence I'm supporting right now.

But now it's 4 weeks later and I haven't heard from him. No text. No call. No email. It was very weird, but I let it pass. I saw Peyton now and again, but not Lucas until one party we were all invited too, but he avoided me the whole time…. Weird I know, but everyone was there… but then I found him alone outside I took this as my chance to confront him and even then I didn't get much out of him.

"_**Why you avoiding me?" I ask sliding the double doors shut so no one could hear us, but he said nothing "Lucas… why you avoiding me?"**_

"_**I'm not avoiding you Brooke" He replies obviously lying. He couldn't even look at me. He just looked ahead at the beautiful New York lights.**_

"_**Oh really that's why you haven't called me in almost a month" I respond "Ditching my calls Luke, if that's not you avoiding me then I don't know what is"**_

"_**Brooke…" He finally turns to me and goes to speak again when the double doors slide back open.**_

"_**Oh there you are baby" It was Peyton "My two favourite people ever" She continues stumbling over to Lucas and planting a kiss on his lips.**_

"_**You drunk babe?" Lucas asks as they pull apart. He looks at me then back to his fiancée.**_

"_**No" Peyton protests and Lucas just gives her a look "Okay fine maybe a little"**_

"_**Yeah that's what I thought" Lucas held her up "Come on babe let's take you home"**_

_**And then Peyton grabbed Lucas and planted a big kiss on him which he didn't stop of course. He was the one that deepened it and I don't know whether he was making a statement to me, but I got the message loud and clear and even if that broke my heart; I knew he was never going to call the wedding off.**_

"_**Yeah I'm going to go" I say not that they were listening "Bye" I whisper as a tear slipped down my cheek. I wipe it away walking pass them and see Lucas's eyes lock with mine. He saw the tear. I just closed my eyes and headed out of the party.**_

Then ever since that night at that party Lucas had been trying to call me, but I just ignored it. I ignored him and it was driving me nuts because I had been falling for him and as I was starting to get sucked in he spat me out, so I messaged him saying _**'it was a mistake. Everything was a mistake and it happened and now it's over' **_He didn't like that because he replied_** 'None of it was a mistake Brooke. Please just listen to me'**_, but instead of replying I just left the conversation hanging and hadn't spoken to him since. So here we are now pulling up to the cabin in the 7 seated car we rented. I stopped and turned off the engine. The whole ride was full of awkward silences. Haley and Rachel grunting at each other. Nathan not saying anything then you had the big awkward mess between Lucas and I which I tried to avoid eye contact with him at all times and then you had Peyton who would bring up the wedding every 10 minutes or so. It was the longest ride of my life.

"Finally" Rachel grunts sliding the car door open and jumping out "I forgot it takes 3 hours just to drive up here"

"Yeah tell me about it" Peyton mutters taking her bag from the trunk and heading inside.

"We should really talk Brooke" I hear Lucas whisper from behind me as I retrieve my bag.

"There's nothing to talk about Luke" I whisper back "It happened and it's done" I avoid eye contact as I push pass him and heading into the cabin myself.

-x-

We've been here for about 5 hours now. Everyone was doing their own thing, so I walked into the kitchen to see Rachel preparing dinner for the night. She never was a good cook, but lately she had gotten better. Not as good as me of course, but she wasn't too bad. I walk over to her as she stirs the pot once more "You need to be nice to Haley" I say to Rachel as I jump up on the counter while she makes some food for us all. She hadn't even tried and I was trying for Nathan's sake.

"No I don't" Rachel shakes her head "I agreed to come didn't I; isn't that enough?"

"No it isn't Rach, why can't you at least try?"

"Because I don't like her and everyone here knows it including her" She replies turning to face me "Nathan is dating her and I feel sorry for him, but the Haley James I know is and always will be a bitch and I don't want to befriend her" I the thought back to the time when Rachel had officially hated Haley James...

_**Rachel was dating big shot soccer star Ryan Jackson. They had been dating 2 years when she had finally let all her guards down and fell in love with him. After everything she went through throughout life she found it hard to trust people because she was use to people leaving her and that screwed her up in so many ways since her parents left when she was 10. **_

_**Rachel had stayed over mine because she didn't want to be alone one Saturday and Ryan was out at some party, but she didn't want to go... Rachel and I went to parties don't get me wrong, but this one party we decided not to go too so we made a night out of it and ate ice-cream. The next morning Rachel told me she was going over to Ryan's because she promised him she would go over once she was dressed. So I was tiding up everyone when I got the phone call of Rachel crying and telling me she needed me. So I dropped everything and went over to see her.**_

_**Once I got there I found her in her room sitting in the corner of her bedroom with her knees up against her body. Her head was buried in her knees and my heart broke seeing my bestfriend so broken. I slowly walked over towards her and bent down "Rachel" I mutter as I hear her low sobs. What the hell happened at Ryan's place "Rachel what happened?"**_

"_**He-He" She sobbed moving her head up so I could see her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her hair seemed to be attached to her cheek by the wetness "He..."**_

"_**Rachel sweetie tell me what happened?" I move closer "What happened?"**_

"_**I saw them together" She says quietly that if I was so close to her I wouldn't have heard anything that came out of her mouth "I went to go see him like I promised and I saw them... they were there in his bed. The bed we shared"**_

_**I was lost... well actually I had a hint of what she was trying to tell me, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to be right. I didn't want to be right for her sake because then I can assure her that she's wrong, but right now my gut feeling was telling me that she was right... whatever she was telling me was the truth so I ask her the question that tastes bad on my tongue "Did Ryan sleep with someone else Rach?"Once I said those words a huge sob escaped her throat and at that moment I knew the answer to my question "Oh sweetie... I'm sorry" I pulled her into me and rocked her back at fourth soothing her. She cried into my chest and I wanted to so badly moved the pain from her, but I knew no matter what I do or say I will never be able to remove the feeling she was feeling right now.**_

_**3 hours after soothing and rocking Rachel she calmed down and sat back from me. I sat on my bum and crossed my legs looking at her. She moved some hair from her face and gave me a small smile and without saying anything I smiled back waiting for her to carrying on with what happened "I went to his just like I told you I was going to do" She says and I listened "And when I got to his place I knew the door would be open like always so I let myself in to surprise me like I always did when we were apart" She took a deep breath trying to steady her breathing and I knew why she was doing it, she was trying not to cry again "I walked up the stairs to his room, but I didn't hear him so I knew he wasn't up yet and that was good for me because my intentions was just to climb into bed with him and snuggle like I loved to do, but once I got to his bedroom door and opened it I saw her sleeping in his bed. He was on the ride side like always and she was on the left naked. They were both naked and my heart broke Brooke... and now I hurt... I hurt real bad" A tear slipped down her face again "I didn't think he'd do that to me" She says wiping the tears away "And with her of all people"**_

"_**Who Rach?" I ask curious moving closer.**_

"_**Haley" Rachel spat out "Haley James broke me Brooke"**_

And that is the reason why Rachel hates Haley James and I don't think she will ever be able to forgive her for breaking her first ever love apart.

I snap out of the flashback and look back at Rachel "Rach..." I go to say, but stop when I see Lucas walk in with Jake and Nathan.

"Something smells amazing" Jake says walking towards Rachel by the cooker.

"Yeah well I'm just an amazing cook" She smiles stirring the pot.

"Never use to be" I smirk at her as she sends me a glare.

"So what we talking about?" Lucas asks walking towards me stopping about an inch away. I could smell his aftershave. His way too close for my liking right now.

"Nothing" I shrug jumping down from the counter "I'm going out, I'll be back for dinner" I say walking out of the kitchen avoiding Lucas and his eyes.

-x-

I got back about 2 hours ago and everyone ate dinner and now were all sitting around the fire drinking and laughing with my friends felt like the old days when I met back u with Lucas at Brown and took him home for the holidays one year and he met everyone else, we came up to this cabin and sat around the fire like we are now and it just felt like home. It was our home. Lucas is sitting across of me and I can literally feel his eyes burn into me making me shift every 5 minutes under his gaze. I take the last gulp of my wine and stand up going into the kitchen to pour myself another when I heard footsteps behind me and I knew exactly who they belonged too because only one person I know broods like he does and that's him.

"Don't you think you've had one too many Brooke?" He asks to my surprise. Was he actually being serious?

"Who are you… my father" I spat back at him putting the wine bottle down after filling my glass "I can drink how much I like Luke" I tell him with a little slur "You can't tell me any different you're not my boyfriend remember that night was a mistake"

"I'm only looking out for you Dimples"

"Yeah well I don't need looking after Lucas" I put my hands on my hips "I'm a big girl" I state walking towards him giving him a little pat on his chest "How about you go and look after your fiancée" I snap turning on my heels and bumping into Nathan as I round the corner.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" I lie taking a sip of my drink looking away from him.

"Peyton's your bestfriend Brooke" He tells me like I don't already know that "Please tell me you're not sleeping with Lucas" I just look at him not saying anything "Oh god Brooke"

"It's over now anyway Nate, so it doesn't matter"

"I never thought you would do something like this" Okay so he doesn't have to make me feel bad. I already feel really guilty.

"Don't need to make me feel guilty Nathan… I'm already kicking myself" I tell him leaning against the wall to hold myself up as I take a big gulp of my wine.

"Just keep it that way" Nathan tells me and I just nod "Now let's not talk about it again. If it's over let's leave it that way" He then turns around and walks back into the room with the others me following in tow.

-x-

"Good morning Cookie" I see Nathan walking down the stairs and into the kitchen "Sleep well?"

"Indeed I did Mr Scott" I smile pouring myself and him a cup of coffee forgetting about what happened last night "Morning goodness" I hand him the coffee and take a big gulp. God I love this stuff.

"So did you talk to Rach?" He questions taking a sip of his coffee looking at me, he too obviously forgetting last night since his acting like it never happened, like he never gave me the judgment look. I give a small nod hiding my eyes behind my massive cup "And?"

"Nate you know they're never going to be bestfriends who braid each other's hair at sleepovers" I say taking a seat on the stool beside him "They just don't like each other"

"Yeah, but can't she at least try?"

"According to Rachel she doesn't want too" I shrug feeling pretty bad for my guy bestfriend "But you know Rach Nate, if she doesn't want to do something she won't do it and to be honest after what Haley did can you blame her... I'm surprised she still talked to you after learning that you and she had gotten together"

"Yeah I guess" He sounded disappointed "I know what Haley did wasn't right, but she's changed Brooke"

"Nate…" I go to say, but stop when I hear the others coming down the stairs.

"Hey baby" Haley says walking towards Nathan planting a kiss on his lips.

"Oh get a room" Rachel grunts with an eye roll.

"Oi Rach play nice" I warn giving her the look.

"Whatever" Was her response.

"So who's up to go shopping?" I ask trying to lighten the mood "And no wedding shopping Peyt" all the girls nodded with smiles. Oh this should be fun.

-x-

Shopping wasn't all too bad. I had to keep Rachel from Haley most of the time, but apart from that it went pretty well. No wedding talk what so ever. I was now sitting on the hammock on the front porch of the cabin reading my book when I felt a presence appear in front of me. I knew exactly who it was and all I could think about was Peyton catching us together so I didn't look up. I acted like I didn't know he was there.

"You gonna keep avoiding me?" His voice was low and husky just like when he wakes in the morning. I must admit it was pretty sexy. I didn't say anything I just flipped the page I finished reading and changed my seating position "God damn it Brooke!"

"I'm busy Lucas" I simply say keeping my eyes reading the same line since he spoke again.

"Everyone's out Brooke, so it's safe to talk" He sits down beside me and I shift from him a little pulling the cover I had around me tighter.

"There's nothing to talk about" I put my book mark in the centre of the book and close it slowly turning my eyes to look at him "I got the message loud and clear Luke"

"I'm sorry about the party" He says quickly as he sees me about to get up "I know what I did was wrong"

"You kissed your fiancé Luke… that isn't wrong" I justified with a small shrug "That's what you're meant to do" I then point between the two of us "What we were doing was wrong"

"Brooke…"

"It was the right thing you avoiding me Lucas" I cut in before he can say something that will play in my mind of what I was saying "This…" I point to him then to me again "Whatever this is or was… it's over now" I then stand up and go to walk back inside when he grabs my arm.

"Brooke…"

"No Luke…" I pat his arm away from mine "Your with Peyton and she's my bestfriend. This went further that it should have already"

"But you said you feel something for me"

"And I do. I shouldn't, but I do and I'm not going to act on it any longer. Peyton doesn't deserve this" I then walk back inside and head to my room sliding down the door once I shut it. I did the right thing… didn't I? I let the guy I'm in love with go again and for my bestfriend once again. I had to let this go. I had to let him go right?

-x-

"You alright baby" Lucas looked up to see Peyton walking in from the shower "You not sleep well?"

"Nah I just couldn't sleep" That was the truth. He couldn't sleep after the talk with Brooke last night. She had officially called whatever they were off and now there was no them or whatever they we anymore.

"Oh baby" Peyton stroked his face placing a soft kiss on his temple "I can think of something we can do to tire you out" She smirks playing with the corner of her towel.

"Oh Peyt not now, maybe later" He brushed her off standing up and walking out of their room.

-x-

"I'm sorry about Rachel?" I say walking into the pantry plonking myself down beside Haley. Everyone had gotten back about an hour ago so I felt it safe to come out of my room now that Luke and I were no longer alone. Nathan had protested it, but Haley dragged him with them and that look he gave me was a warning that I knew all too well.

"Oh it's okay Brooke" Haley tells me "After what I did I understand why she hates me so much. I don't expect her to ever like me... Nathan is just trying to smooth everything over, but I know he can't"

"He loves you"

"Yeah I know" She turns her head when she hears him laughing with the others in the kitchen "I love him too"

"I think because of your reputation and the way you treated us, the way you treated everyone and what you did to her. The way you broke her, she hasn't got pass that and if I'm honest I don't think she ever will and then there's her being really protective of Nate" I tell her.

"Yeah I understand all that, but you got pass it Brooke…"

"I got pass it a real long time ago Hales" I tell her with a small smile "I didn't take to it personally like Rachel did" I then stand up "And plus you never hurt me as bad as you hurt her"

"I'm not proud of that" Haley says looking away from me "I hate myself for treating people the way I did. I didn't mean any of the things I called her and I really did mean sleeping with Ryan... I know it hurt her and back then I didn't care… I was just in a dark place back then, but I'm sorry now. I know I did wrong"

"Just give her time" I look up at my red head bestfriend who was laughing at something Jake had said "She'll come around" Haley gave me a small nod which I returned with a smile before walking pass her to join the others in the kitchen.

-x-

We decided to head out to the local bar tonight. I was against it because I was too tired from drinking last night, but since everyone else were so determined to go I tagged along. The night had been going well so far. I hadn't really been drinking much. I might have had 3 drinks tops plus the 3 shots Rachel had brought me. My phone had kept going off though, this guy I met last year at a coffee shop on main. He worked there and we instantly clicked, but then he went travelling and now his back and wanting to go for coffee, but I've kept blowing him off. I held my phone in my hand seeing 'Julian' his name flashing, but I slide the rejection button across my phone and order Sambuca shot

"Why don't you just call him back?" Rachel asks walking up behind me as the girl behind the bar placed the shot down in front of me "That's the fourth time him ringing you Brooke" I glance up and see Lucas dancing with Peyton. She was grinding on him real close her ass on his crouch. His eyes cut over to me, so I quickly look away even though I know he catched me looking "Well…" I heard Rachel say "Ring him"

"Maybe later" I reply downing the shot "I need some air" I walk pass her and head out the back into the night air feeling the coldness hit my face feeling nice. It relaxed me a little.

"I know that feeling" I turn round to see Haley standing behind me "It kills you to see them together huh?"

"Erm… I don't know what you're talking about" I lie running my hand through my chocolate locks and leaning against the cold wall.

"I've been there Brooke" She walks closer leaning next to me "Nathan wasn't exactly single when we started hanging out"

"Haley I really don't get what you're on about"

"You and Lucas" She answers quietly just enough for me to hear her.

"Lucas and I are nothing" I make clear "His with my bestfriend"

"Doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt Brooke" I turn to look at her "When I use to see Nathan and Alex together I use to feel this sharp pain rip through my heart because we would sneak around and then at the end of the night he would leave me for her, so I understand the pain"

"Their getting married in 61 days" I let out a loud sigh "It's just all so messed up"

"He loves you" I snap my head around to look at her. How could she know that? I don't even know if he loves me or not. He hasn't said anything to me like that. His only told me that he feels something strong for me. She couldn't possibly know what he feels for me unless his told her and I doubt that.

"He doesn't love me Hales" I shake my head after adjusting to what she had really just said "If he did he wouldn't put me through all of this"

"Yeah that's what I thought about Nathan, but look where we are"

"Wait…" I lean up of the wall just realising what she had said all those minutes ago about her and Nathan creeping behind Alex's and Chris's back "Did you just say you and Nathan were sneaking around behind Alex's and Chris's back"

"Erm…" She froze for a minute not knowing what to say, but I didn't wait for her answer. I headed back into the packed bar and searched for my guy brunette bestfriend.

"You…" I march up to him when I spot him with everyone at the table we gained when we arrived "You're such a hypocrite. You go and judge me when you did exactly the same thing"

"No what I did was different" He states knowing exactly what I was talking about. Just by the look we shared "There's a big difference and you know it Brooke"

"No there isn't Nathan… you judged me when you did the same thing"

"No Brooke you don't know the full story so don't run your mouth" Nathan responded all eyes on us, Haley just coming in behind me.

"Oh bite me" I spin around on my heels and head towards the bar "Double Sambuca shot… actually make it two"

**So let me know what you guys thinking by hitting the REVIEW button below**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	5. Subsiding My Feelings

**Hey there my awesome fanfiction readers... I love you all... And I love all your reviews and they make me want to write more just for you. **

**So I have some free time on my hands which is why I'm writing and uploading. My family problems haven't gone away completely, but I'm getting there so hopefully soon I won't have things to worry about and I'll be able to upload regularly. **

**Anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy... so enjoy!**

The next morning came pretty fast it felt like I hadn't slept. The sun rose kissing the side of my face. I slowly open my eyes and groan at the headache that had started to form. Shouldn't have had those Sambuca shots mixed with the vodka. I look at the clock on the bedside table… not too bad only noon. I lift the cover and climb out of the bed walking to the bathroom for a real hot shower.

Once I was done I got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. Rachel was cooking again. Lucas was sitting on the couch in the pantry with Peyton on his lap kissing him. I looked away and saw Jake talking to Haley out by the pool.

"Afternoon sleeping beauty" Rachel says as I plonk myself down on a stool at the island "Here" She hands me 2 aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thanks" I take them and gulp down the water.

"Oh and this" She pulled out an orange and blue smoothie looking drink from the fridge "This will help"

"Oh the mighty hangover miracle drink you created back home in Tree Hill" I smiled taking a sip "Oh I forgot how nice this was"

"Morning Nate" Rachel says looking over my shoulder at him.

"Morning Rach" He replies walking into the kitchen standing beside me "Morning Brooke"

"I'm going for a run" I say getting up "Save this for me Rach" I put my drink back in the fridge and head out avoiding contact with Nathan.

-xx-

As im running up the path to the cabin I see Haley standing on the step looking at me "Brooke…" I stop running when I get to the front of the cabin taking out my iPod headphones to see Haley now standing in front of me "Brooke about last night"

"Oh you mean when you slip up that you were cheating on Chris with Nathan" I say going to walk pass her and into the cabin, but she stops me.

"Brooke it wasn't like that"

"If I recall correctly Chris and Nathan were bestfriends and you were bestfriends with Alex" I state looking back at her "I always did wonder what happened between the four of you… now I know"

"It wasn't like that" She says again "Alex and Nathan weren't meant to be Brooke"

"They were perfectly fine Haley" I reply "They were happy"

"Nathan and I were meant to be a one night thing" She defends "It was meant to be a drunken one night thing that's all"

"Yeah which turned out to be so much more huh?" I shake my head "And then there's Nathan who judged me for a whole different scenario"

"Brooke…"

"Just drop it Haley… I don't wanna hear it" I huff turning and walking back into the cabin everyone sitting in pantry watching us.

"Brooke…" I hear her yell again.

"No Haley… I said forget it" I yell back running up to my room and slamming the door behind me.

-xx-

I walk around my room looking through my drawers "Wanna tell me what's going on?" Rachel says walking into my room and plonking herself down on my bed "You and Haley seem not so friendly anymore"

"You were right" I shrug "She is a bitch and always will be"

"What she do?"

"Doesn't matter" I tell my red headed friend "Tomorrow we go home and I can be away from all this for a while"

"Brookie…" Her voice sounded worried "You okay?"

"Yeah" I nod planting a fake smile on my face "I'm fine Rach… now let's go eat" I pull her from the bed and down stairs to eat.

-xx-

I was sitting out on the porch of the cabin reading my book when my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller id and saw Julian's name flash on the front screen. I took a deep breath and decided to answer it "Hey Julian" I close my book and sit up a little in my seat "What's up?"

"Not much just hanging with Danny. What's up with you?" He asks. Julian is a sweet guy. We met at the Camp where I met Lucas. Julian was paired with me on a hiking challenge and to my surprise we actually won. We were the first pair that got back to the camp ground and we won the whole weekend off from doing any of the other activities.

"Oh you know not much just at the cabin with the others" I answer "I think we're going back to the club tonight before we come home tomorrow"

"That sounds like fun" He says "Danny's dragging me to this club outside of town with his girl. Apparently its meant to be really good" I listen to him as I look around at my surroundings when I hear the door open and a familiar presence making me go cold inside.

"Brooke we're going to the club in like an hour" His voice chilled my body sending shivers throughout. I hate that he can do that to me and I hate that I'm not strong enough to stop it "Rachel wants you to do here hair"

"Okay... I'm eh... I'm coming" I tell him turning my attention back to Julian "Oh erm... Julian I have to go, but yeah sure we can go for that dinner soon" I tell him knowing full well that Lucas was still standing beside me and I could feel his eyes burning a hole in the side of my head "Yeah okay... right of course... well have fun tonight... yeah I will thanks... see you soon... yeah... bye" I hang up and put my phone back in my jacket pocket and stand up when I'm face to face with Lucas.

"Julian huh?" He raises his eye brow looking at me

"Don't look at me like that Lucas" I tell him crossing my arms "It's not like that"

Lucas holds up his hand backing away from me slightly "I'm sure it's not" And with that he walks back inside once again hating that he has such a strong effect on me.

-x-

"You really didn't need to have a go at Haley like that Brooke" Nathan says behind me as I stand at the bar "This really isn't her fault" We've been at the bar for like 2 hours now. I've been avoiding Lucas and any alone time so when someone goes somewhere I go with. This way I know that I'm safe and my feelings can subside deep down inside of me.

"Oh I'm sorry" I reply waiting for my drink "I thought it took two to fuck each other behind peoples backs… my bad"

"Don't act like you're so innocent Brooke" Nathan whispers to me "Because you're not"

"Oh I know that Nathan… believe me I do, but for you to judge me is wrong" I say as the man behind the bar places my drink in front of me "Thanks Tom"

"No worries gorgeous" He flashes me a smile which I return "Anytime" He gives a playful wink and goes to serve someone else.

"Alex and I were not good…" Nathan carries on.

"Alex was my friend too Nathan" I state cutting him off turning to look at him "Then she stopped hanging with me and didn't even tell me why, but now I know" I shake my head at him "Because you broke her heart"

"No different to what you and Lucas are doing"

"There is a difference Nate whatever Lucas and I were doing it's over now… I ended it before anyone got hurt"

"But you're wrong there Brooke…" I look away from him taking a sip of my drink "It's not that easy to stop"

"Yes it is Nathan… if it's wrong… you stop it"

"And if it isn't?"

"Then you make sure that no one is in the crossfire" I retort grabbing my drink and walking away.

-xx-

"Everything okay bestie" A drunk Peyton walks over to me with two shots in her hands "This one's for you" I take the shot from her and down it… the sour liquid sliding down my throat giving me a slight buzz "What's up?"

"Nothing" I reply giving a small smile "Everything's good"

"Okay" Peyton giggled as she holds onto me "You see my gorgeous fiancée anywhere?"

"I'm right here babe" Lucas says coming up behind Peyton placing his arms around her waist from behind pulling her into him and placing a small kiss to her shoulder which I noticed "You okay?"

"Yeah just came to see my Brooklyn" Peyton answers with a slow nod towards me "Haven't spent much time with her since we came here… if I didn't know any better I'd think she was avoiding me" She says facing me completely.

"No Peyt" I shake my head avoiding eye contact with Lucas as he stood behind her "I'm not avoiding anyone"

"Okay" She brings me into a hug and I close my eyes just to avoid looking at Lucas who was still behind her "I'm going to go toilet" She says turning away from me "HALEY!" Peyton yelled at the blond haired girl who was walking towards us "Come with me" She grabbed onto her and headed in the direction of the toilets.

"You're avoiding me" Lucas whispers now standing beside me.

"I'm not avoiding you Lucas" I tell him "I'm avoiding the aftermath of what this would do if Peyton found out… there's a difference"

"So us…"

"There is no us Luke… never was… never will be… you've already chosen Peyton hence the wedding in 60 days" I walk pass him and to the back door going out for some air for the second time at this bar.

-xx-

The cold air on my skin relaxed me a little. I was too hot in there and having Lucas too close to me wasn't help in any way. Being out side with my thoughts wasn't any better, but at least I didn't have the urge to jump Lucas because he wasn't close to me.

"I'm sorry B" I turn and see Nathan lean against the wall beside me "I didn't mean to judge you… I was just surprised you'd be that girl"

"Yeah well I never thought you'd be that guy" I respond crossing my arms "But I've screwed up Nate… real bad"

"Brooke it'll be okay" He tries to reassure me "Look at Haley and me"

"This is different Nate" I sigh "Their engaged and I think I'm in love with him… like utterly in love"

"Oh Brookie" Nathan pulls me into him.

"What do I do?" Tears form in my eyes, but I beg them not to fall "His chosen her"

"No…" I pull back from him to look at him "He hasn't chosen her Brooke… he just doesn't want to hurt her"

"So hurting me doesn't matter"

"I didn't say that B…" He shakes his head "He loves you, but Peyton's his fiancée… he loved her once too"

"So what?" I walk towards the bench by the bar "I'm meant to just wait for him and hope someday in the future he'll come back for me… no thanks Nate"

"It will work out Brooke… maybe not the way everyone wants, but let it play out like it's meant to and see what happens" Nathan explains "Trust me Cookie... It'll work out"

"Okay fine" I give in "I'll let this play out, but I'm not waiting around forever Natie… I have a life to live too" I say before heading back into the packed hot bar. Nathan following behind me.

-xx-

We have been home for 3 days now and I have been avoiding Lucas as much as possible. Considering Peyton is my bestfriend dodging Lucas has been rather easy. I sit here in my office designing a new outfit for the new season… the summer collection. Getting full focus on my work has been good, gets my mind of things that I don't want to think about when Leah my assistant came walking in with a note scribbled on a piece of paper.

**Lucas Scott on line 3 **

I shake my head at her "Tell him I'm in a meeting for the rest of the day" Leah nods with a smile and walks back out of the room.

"Carter's party on tonight… you going?" I turn my head and see Rachel walk in plonking herself down on the one seater in the corner "It's a congratulation on the engagement sort of thing"

"Yeah I got the invite" I reply sending of the sketches I had been working on since I got back from the cabin "Came this morning"

"So were going?"

"Of course Carter from camp was so much fun… free spirit and everything. The biggest playboy ever getting tied down" I give a smile "I wanna meet the girl who got him to commit"

"Yeah should be fun" Rachel looks ta her Gucci watch "Oh I'm meeting Owen, so I gotta go, but I'll see you tonight yeah"

"Of course… Later Rae"

-xx-

Walking around this massive ballroom I watch as all the more posh people walk around and act like their shit don't stink. If I've known it was gonna be like this then I might have worn my ball grown I designed last month just because I was bored. Rachel and one where on the dance floor, he was twirling her around and the smile on her face lit up the whole room. Seeing my bestfriend happy was a good feeling for me. I stand in the corner sipping my glass of very expensive champagne.

"Well if it isn't Cookie" I turn to see Carter walking towards me "How you going girl?"

"I'm good" I nod with a smile pulling him into a hug "You seem to be doing well yourself. I must say I was surprised when I got the invite to your engagement party"

"Yeah well I've grown up a lot and when Karla came into my life I just knew she was the one" He beams a smile at me.

"So where is this lucky girl?" I ask sipping at my drink as a women came up behind him.

"Here she is" Carter flings his arms around his fiancée and pulls her close to him "Karla this is Cookie aka Brooke and Brooke this is the love of my life Karla"

"Oh it's nice to finally meet the girl who got Carter to settle down" I shake her hand "Beautiful ring. Seems he has good taste too"

"Hey I've always had good taste"

"Oh right is that why you picked out an old lady top for my birthday which I had to take back by the way" I joke making Karla laugh "Just don't expect anything nice for your anniversary K"

"Oh very funny Cookie" Carter rolls his eyes playfully "Anyway is Red here?"

"Of course" I nod my head to the dance floor "She's dancing with Owen her boyfriend"

"Red has a boyfriend?" He questions surprisingly looking over at Rachel on the dance floor.

"Well technically they haven't labelled the relationship, but they're practically together all the time" I answer as I see Peyton and Lucas walk in hand in hand. Lucas looks straight at me our eyes locking with each other and then I look away "Erm… well I have to nip to the ladies room… I'll speak to you love birds later" I smile at them and heading for the bathroom.

-xx-

Walking into the bathroom I shut the door and lock it, thankful that it's an all private one. I run the cold water and look at myself in the mirror combing my hand through my hair and then over my face taking a deep breath. I splash some water on my hot face and feel the coolness take over. Okay Brooke you can do this. It's just Lucas for god sake. His still a friend. All those thoughts were running through my head. I double check my makeup and then walk out the bathroom and headed to the ball room and out the patio doors. Fresh air… that's what I really needed. I always love the New York air and the view from this building is amazing. I hear the patio doors open and then shut and as soon as I hear the person walk closer I knew who it was… it was him… Lucas.

"Its nice out here huh?" His voice broke through the silence that surrounded me. I don't say anything. Just having him near again felt nice. Knowing he was out here with me was comforting in a weird kind of way. I must admit I do really miss him "It's kind of hot in there thought I'd come and get some air. Didn't know you were out here sorry"

"It's a free country Lucas… I can't really stop you from going anywhere" I say with a small shrug "I'm heading back in anyway"

"Brooke…"

"Its fine Lucas" I cut him off "Don't need to say anything"

"You're ignoring me Brooke… your ignoring me and now you won't even look at me or talk to me" He stops me by touching my hand and I think I wasn't the only one who felt the electricity.

"I'm just trying to deal Luke… I'm just trying to deal with you and Peyton and the wedding in a few months" I tell him.

"Brooke… I don't know what to do?" He says. He pulls me into his embrace and I can't help, but relax into him for a few minutes before I push away and just stand in front of him, he still held my hand.

"Let it go Luke" I whisper as a tear comes to my eyes "Let this go and be happy with my bestfriend"

"But what if I don't want to let you go?" He asks wiping the tear that fell down my cheek.

"Then you're being selfish" I answer still in a whisper.

"Give it time Pretty Girl" He says and I look at him "Please don't let us go. Don't give up"

"I have to go Luke… I… I eh got work tomorrow" I slowly take my hand from his and turn to the patio doors "See you around Broody" and then I left hearing Lucas sighing as the patio doors shut again.

**So what did you think? Please let me know by as usual clicking the REVIEW button below.**


	6. Brucas

**Oi Oi My gorgeous readers... I thank you all for supporting this story and reviewing. You will never know how much I appreciate it... right now the only thing getting me to write are you reviews as I have some things going on at the moment so please review.**

**So as I read your reviews I know you all want Pucas to break up soon and I am working on it since I've changed the dynamic of how that was going to happen. I was going to do it sort of like the film and get Peyton to find out at the end of the story and then finish it with a happy ever after, but since you guys don't want that to happen I will hopefully do it soon and change how the story will go so please be patient as I have to think of a way to do that.**

**Anyway here is chapter 6... I hope you like it... this chapter is more Brucas just the way you guys like it... So please ENJOY!**

'_Give it time Pretty Girl... Please don't let us go. Don't give up' _Lucas's words just kept running through my head. It has been 2 days since the engagement party and my head is all confused. I don't know what to do. I've received messages from Lucas and calls, but I just can't bring myself to answer them. I want to... I really do, but the voice in my head is telling me to let it go... to let him go, but my heart is saying to give him a chance to not give up just like he asked. My phone buzzed again and it was from Lucas... this time I decided to have a look at the text message so I open it...

**Dimples please answer me. I need to see you. I miss you... just please talk to me xxx L**

I read the message over a million of times and run my finger over the call button and before I realise what I'm doing I have the phone on speaker and the ringing noise is heard throughout my apartment. On the third ring I hear his voice and it soothed my whole body giving me butterflies.

"_**Oh thank god Dimples hey"**_ I couldn't help, but smile. It was good to hear his voice. I missed him too and after I didn't say anything for a while he spoke again _**"Brooke... baby you there"**_

"Yeah" I whisper like someone in the apartment could hear me even though I'm here by myself "I'm here Luke"

"_**Good"**_ I could hear the happiness in his voice and my heart melted. God I hate how he can do this to me. Make all the worries disappear just by the smoothness of his voice _**"How are you?"**_

"Confused" I mutter honestly as I carry the phone over to the kitchen with me. It still on speaker "I'm really confused Luke; I don't know what I'm thinking half the time and when I think of me and you I then feel guilty because of Peyton and then everything in me is telling me to cut contact from you and move on, but something else in me is telling me to not too because I feel so much for you"

"_**Oh Dimples"**_ He says and my heart races _**"I'm sorry... I really am... I know Peyton's your bestfriend and I feel so bad that I've done this too the both of you and I know how broken you seem because you think I've chosen her, but I haven't Brooke you have to believe me that I want you... I've always wanted you, but I didn't think you felt the same. Peyton... I just settled for her Pretty Girl"**_ He stopped and I wasn't sure if he was finished or not so I didn't say anything. I was shocked just by hearing what he was saying. He wants me... his always wanted me... what happens now because there still engaged. Their still getting married very soon. He hasn't told me that his calling off the wedding. What do I do with this new found information?

Since he hasn't said anything more I take that as my cue to say something, but what do I say... I just don't know so I go with the first thing that comes into my head "I think I'm falling for you Lucas... I think I've always felt like this for you, but what happened on my birthday set off fireworks in my heart and I haven't felt like this with anyone else and I don't know what to do with it all... I'm so confused"

"_**Meet me"**_ He simply says and I feel the urgency in his voice _**"Please just meet me at my parents house the one I took you too the first year we started Brown... you know the one right"**_

"Yeah I know the one" I say putting some pasta on for me.

"_**Good... so meet me there in about an hour"**_ I look at the clock reading 6:30 _**"Pleeeaaassseee..."**_ He pleads and I can't help, but want to go. My whole body is craving to be near him again... to be close with him. So I take a deep breath...

"Okay" I say and I could literally hear the happiness come through the phone.

"_**Okay good... I'll see you then Dimples... bye"**_

"Yeah... bye Broody" And with that I hang up taking the pasta off the stove and putting it on a plate adding the sauce and taking it to the couch. Eat before I go and meet Lucas sounds like my evening is planned.

-x-

I park my car in the driveway knowing no one will see it since where about an hour out of New York City. I saw Lucas's and pulled in next to it. The lights where on and my heart started to race. What was I really doing here? I turn of my engine and look at myself in the mirror making sure I looked okay I open my car door taking my keys out of the key hole and putting them in my bag. I slam my car door shut and smooth down my dress as I walked up the rest of the path way and too the front door, but before I hold my hand up to knock I feel mu phone buzz in the front pocket of my bag. I take out my phone and see Rachel's name flashing. I have to answer or she'll get worried. So I answer...

"Hey Rach, what's up?" I ask putting the phone between my ear and shoulder so I could close my bag before everything feel out.

"_**Oh nothing"**_ She replies _**"Just wanted to know if you were coming to the cabin with us this weekend"**_ Oh shit I forgot about the cabin. We were meant to go up there again this weekend just like every other weekend of the summer. I looked at the house in front of me and I could just about make out Lucas cook the kitchen. I can't turn back now... I'm here... what could I really use. I didn't say anything for a while so Rachel took that time to add on _**"I mean the normal bunch are going except Lucas... something about having to work" **_Oh so Lucas lied to Peyton already... I could do the same right? I could lie... maybe something believable... hmm? _**"Brooke you there"**_ I hear her say... right I was thinking of an excuse...

"Yeah I'm here Rach" I tell her watching Lucas move around the kitchen was pretty sexy. I love a guy who can cook and that made the whole lying to Rachel thing a lot more possible "Oh erm... I can't make it this weekend Rach" I mutter biting down on my bottom lip trying to stop myself from smiling at Lucas who seemed so content and weirdly happy "I'm eh... out of town... Great Aunt Maggie had a fall and I've gone to see her" I lie... it just rolled of my tongue... that isn't a good thing, but it worked because Rachel believed it.

"_**Oh okay... well kiss her for me and tell her I hope she gets better soon" **_I instantly felt bad that I just lied to my bestfriend once again, but I just couldn't pass up this time alone with Lucas... who knows what could happen... I have to think about myself sometimes and be a little selfish and I guess this is my time.

"Sure I'll tell her" I say and as the guilt started to build up inside me I had to get off the phone now before I blurt everything out "Oh Rach, I'm just pulling in... I have to go"

"_**Okay Brookie... I'll see you Monday" **_

"Yeah I'll see you then. For lunch or something... okay bye... love you" And before she could say anything else I hung up... this stupid guilty feeling I do not like at all. I shake off all my possible guilt and take a deep breath I walk up to the front door and knock three times. I wait for about a minute or two when Lucas opens the door with a huge smile on his face.

"I thought you weren't coming" He says as I walk pass him into the house and he shut the door behind us. He guides me to the lounge area where I put my bag down on one of the plush while couches.

"Of course I was coming" I tell him turning to face him. I could see his ocean blues eyes staring at me. The smile he had grew a little more if that was even possible "Anyway what you cooking master chef" I walk down a corridor and into the kitchen... wow whatever he was cooking smelt amazing like something out of a restaurant.

"Oh just you're favourite" He replies lifting the lid of the pot and dipping a spoon in it "Spaghetti Bolognaise... Come taste Dimples"

I slowly walk over to him with a smile on my face... he remembers... he remembers my favourite food. I lean in a little once I stop in front of him. Lucas holds out the spoon and I open my mouth tasting the goodness "Oh wow that is amazing" I beam at him "I didn't know you could cook"

"I couldn't until I started Brown" He replies putting the lid back on the pot "Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes... would you like something to drink Pretty Girl" The nicknames he has for me seems to melt me every time he uses them and I just smile at the fact that I'm someone special to him... someone he wants... someone wants me instead of Peyton and it just happened to be Peyton's fiancé and even though I hate that fact I have to be selfish at put my friendship out there I guess and I know that sounds stupid because friends are forever, but I guess you guys just don't understand how much love can overpower anything and if my friendship with Peyton is the cost I have to pay then maybe she isn't a real friend of mine.

"Red wine please Luke" I smile at him as he takes two wine glasses out of the cabinet.

-x-

"Remember when you got drunk at that frat party the first year of Brown and you made out with like 3 boys" I nod with a laugh "The next morning I saw you... you were hiding away in your room because you didn't want to see those guys from the party... Rachel and I laughed all day at you looking out the window and never leaving the dorm room"

"Oh yeah well how about when you got drunk and the police turned up you puked all over the officers shoes getting arrested" I saw the look on Lucas's face making me laugh again... those times I really do miss... the no worry world I use to be in "I had to bail your ass out a few times while we were in Brown... I was surprised you didn't get kicked out"

"OMG I really didn't look good behind bars" He says in between laughs "I was just so lucky I kept getting off with a warning... you would have thought after about the 3rd time the judge wouldn't have locked me up and throw away the key... I'm just lucky you were there to bail me out"

"Yeah well no one else would have done it" I shrug taking a sip of my wine.

We fell into a silence for a moment or two and throughout that silence I finished my glass of wine catching Lucas glancing at me every 2 minutes. It was cute how he thought I couldn't see him, but I didn't. I could always feel when his eyes were on me.

We were now sitting in the den by the fire... Lucas was sat on the blue bean bag and I was sat on the red one. He brought me a blanket earlier so I could keep warm, so I stood up slowly and walked over to him sitting on the bean bag with him I wrapped the blanket around both of us... being this close to Lucas made me feel safe. I wanted to embrace these moment because i don't know what's going to happen when we go back home tomorrow... I just want to be in the moment now.

"Lucas..." I whisper his name knowing he can hear me since my face is only inches away from him.

"I don't want to think about that yet" He says knowing what I was going to ask and I sort of understand, but when I think about it... it's really all down to him... his the one engaged... his the one that needs to do the right thing, but I don't push it... I don't want to ruin the moment. I don't want reality to hit us just yet so I just give a simple..."Okay" Lucas then wraps his arms around me and pulls me into him so I'm sitting on his lap. I bury my head in his chest and inhale his scent... his sweet smell. I lift my head to look at him, his hand running through my hair while his other hair traces the outline of my face. His ocean blue eyes on mine. I've never seen them sparkle like that before. He inches his face closer to mine so our noses touched. I could feel his hot breath on my skin making me melt. I've never felt like this before... I've never felt like I wanted something more than anything before. I could just about see Lucas part his lips like he was going to say something. His hand landed on the back of neck as his other hand travelled down my body and stopped at my waist as he held onto me and then he whispered "I love you Brooke" Those words made butterflies flutter in my stomach... he loves me... he said it... A smile slowly appeared on my face as I could feel Lucas's heart racing against my chest. He was nervous yet craving for my touch. I took in a shaky breathe and before I knew it I had crashed my lips to his. Both of Lucas's hands came around my body holding me in place as our mouths moved together. He lifted me up and then laid me down on the bean bag while he was on top off me.

-x-

The sun shined through the open curtains shining right into the den zooming in on my face. The fire must have gone out because when my eyes fluttered open the fire was no existent and Lucas was lying beside me with his eyes closed. He looked so cute just lying there. If only we could be like this forever with no worries or cares in the world. I pulled the blanket over us both and plonked myself up on my elbow just staring at him. I might look weird right now, but I couldn't help it... I didn't know when I would be like this with Lucas again... who knows what will happen after this, but the one thing I do know Lucas Roe admitted to me that he was indeed in love with me.

I saw Lucas stir a little in the bed and a smile spread across my face when I saw his eye lids move. He slowly woke up showing me his ocean blue eyes. He smiled up at me and in one quick move he plonked his self up on his elbow and looked at me "Good Morning Dimples"

"Morning Blue eyes" I smiled back at him

"Thank you for coming here yesterday" he says moving in and kissing my shoulder softly. His touch sending goose bumps throughout my body "It meant a lot"

"I'm glad I came" I take his hand in mine and entwine our fingers.

"I meant it when I said I love you Brooke" His face turned all serious "I think I always have"

I move in closer to him so my face was only inches away. I saw him take in a breathe and closing his eyes making a smile automatically. Just knowing I had that affect on him made me feel great. I lean in just a little closer so he could feel my breath on his face I whisper "I love you too Broody Boy"

He slowly opened his eyes again a grin emerged on his face "Good" He mutter back flipping us over crashing his lips on mine sending us in our little bubble once again.

**So there you have it the Brucas chapter... What will happen next? What will happen when they have to ditch the quiet life and go back to the city? How will Brucas survive? Stay tuned and find out soon!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. I'll Do It!

**Hey there my gorgeous readers... I'm very sorry for not updating in a while, but I've had some things going on in my life that at one point I thought I was going to be homeless, but thankfully I sorted everything out and saved my house which makes me extra awesome lol. **

**Anyway I know you all want Pucas to break up and I'm working on it... just trying to figure out the best way for Peyton to find out what's going on. I wrote the last chapter already which was going to be Peyton finding out, but since you all don't want to wait that long I'm trying to change it so please bare with me and be patient on that front.**

**So here is chapter 7... Please ENJOY!**

It was Monday morning and I was heading into my office when I see Rachel sitting on the couch by the door. I shut the door behind me and place my coffee on my desk. I take my seat and swing it round to face Rachel "Hey Rach, what's up?" I ask. I haven't spoken to her since she called me and I was outside of the house I met Lucas at.

Rachel stood up and walked closer until she was by the chair opposite me. She took a seat in that and crossed her right leg over her left leg "Where bestfriends right?" She questions sitting back in the chair. I nod "And you wouldn't ever lie to me right?" Where was she going with these questions?

"Rachel... I-I"

"Just answer the question Brooke" She cuts in and I just nod again "So then why did you lie about your Great Aunt falling... why did you lie and tell me you were out of town visiting her?"

"Rachel... I don't..." I go to say, but she cuts in again.

"Don't bother lying to me Brooke" She warns narrowing her eyes at me "I thought we were bestfriends and here you are lying to me"

"We are bestfriends" I tell her taking a sip of my coffee "I guess I was just worried you'd think less of me... Nathan did"

"Wait..." She crosses her arms "What does Nathan know that I don't" She asks "Where were you this weekend Brooke?"

"I erm... Rachel you have to understand that I didn't mean for this to happen" I explain before revealing the truth to her, she was right I shouldn't have lied to her. I should have been honest and I wanted to... I was just scared she'd think less of me just like Nathan did. I didn't want Rachel to judge me "I wasn't planning this or anything... it just got out of hand and I tried to stop it, but I cant... I love him Rach"

"Whoa Brookie" She leans up from the chair and puts her elbows on the table "What's going on?" I hesitate to answer her so she carries on "You can tell me Brooke I won't judge. I promise"

Tears immediately came to my eyes "I love him Rachel... I really do and I don't know what to do... I want to be with him, but I can't right now and I'm lying to my friends just to spend time with him... everything seems to be falling apart"

"Brooke" She says my name with ease as she takes my hand from across the desk. A tear escaped my eyes sliding down my cheek "Who do you love?"

I took a deep breath trying to control my voice. I felt it start to get shaky so I wait a second or two before I answer. Rachel just looks at me waiting for me to answer her. She squeezes my hand. I take another deep breath and say "Lucas... Rachel I'm in love with Lucas"

"I knew it" She muttered looking away from me. She moved her hand and a smile formed on her face. I don't think she was directing that comment to me, but she stood up and walked around my office and then she looked back over at me "And you were with him on the weekend" I nodded tears still sliding down my face "I knew you liked him. You use to always talk about him and when we all went to Brown together and you introduced us I saw the light in your eyes. You've been in love with him forever Brooke"

"Was I that obvious?" I ask wiping my face with the tissue on my desk "Because apparently Peyton didn't pick up on any of that"

"You want the truth?" She questions and I nod spinning my chair around to face her entirely "I only put up with Peyton because she was your friend. I never liked her and when I learned she was dating Lucas I hated her even more because I could see how much it killed you every day, but then as the years went by you got pass it so I thought... I didn't see the hurt as much as I did back then. Peyton thinks she better than you Brooke... she takes everything from you and throughout the years I noticed that. She knew you liked Lucas and just because you didn't force yourself on him doesn't mean she should have. She was meant to be your friend and she choose Lucas regardless of your feelings" She tells me and I listen knowing it was the truth. I didn't use to always talk about Lucas. Peyton even told me once that she could see how much I liked him, but yet she jumped on him the moment she could. And at first Rachel was right it did hurt every day and I couldn't be around Lucas as much back then, but then I did find a way pass it and now my feelings have come back all because Lucas kissed me back in that cab on my birthday.

"But what I'm doing still doesn't stop me from feeling guilty just because Peyton know I liked Lucas and still dated him and got engaged with him. I feel so guilty Rach and now when I see them together I can't help, but feel sick" I tell her "What if he doesn't call off the wedding? What if I actually have to stand up there beside Peyton and watch as they say their vows? Watch as the priest announce them husband and wife"

"I'll tell you one thing Brooke... Lucas settled from Peyton. I see it in him every day. His loved you for a long time, but I guess since you never showed you felt the same way he had to do something right? I guess he could wait around forever" She says sitting back on the couch putting her feet up "I don't judge the both of you for doing what you've both wanted for a long time and I also know that Lucas is not going to marry Peyton"

"How do you know that?"

"Because he loves you a lot more than he could ever love her" She says like it was that simple "I know you don't want to hear this Brooke, but just give it time" Rachel then got up and grabbed her jacket and bag she looked at her watch "I have to go now Brookie, but call me later"

"Okay" I get up and pull her into a hug "Oh and Rach" She stopped at the door and turned to look at me.

"Hmm..."

"Thank you"

She gave me a smile "Anytime B" She then left and I sat back down in my chair and thought about what Rachel had said and how much sense she made.

-x-

LPOV

The weekend I just spent with Brooke was amazing. She felt so comfortable around me and I loved that. I honestly at first didn't think she would turn up, but then when she did my heart raced. I've never felt like this with anyone other than Brooke and even though I'm still engaged with Peyton I can't help, but think about Brooke everyday all day.

I wanted to break off the wedding with Peyton and live my life with Brooke, but I didn't want to hurt her. I know I've already done that by sleeping with Brooke twice, but when I sleep with Brooke it's different than sleeping with Peyton. She makes me feel better. She makes me feel more than I've ever felt with anyone else. Ever since the camp we Brooke and I met at I took a liking to her. We spent all our time together once we met and the entire summer I spent with Brooke and learning new things about her. I got to know her and my heart melted every time she would smile at me.

Then when we had to leave I thought I'd never see her again even though we both applied for Brown there was a chance either one of us wouldn't get in, but then when the semester started I spotted Brooke out of everyone in the crowd as we waited in line to be assigned out dorm rooms. I noticed her laughing with Rachel. I noticed her dimples showing and remembered why I nicknamed her Dimples at camp. Then after that we hung out throughout studying at Brown and I instantly fell in love with her, but then she showed she never felt that same well at least that's what it looked like and Peyton came into the picture and everything changed.

But now all my feelings for Brooke have come back and I even told her that I love her because I do. I truly do love her and I want to show her. I want to call of the wedding and I want to commit to her, but I also don't want to hurt Peyton. So right now I'm torn and I don't know what to do.

"Mr Roe... you have Miss Sawyer on line 3" Sara my secretary says as she came into my office.

"Okay thank you Sara" I smile at her "Put her through for me"

"Okay sir" She exits the office and I pick up the phone and put it to my ear waiting for Peyton's voice to appear.

"Hey baby" He perky voice came through the speaker

"Hey Peyt" I reply "What's up?"

"Not much just wanted to hear my fiancés voice" She sounded happy. If only she knew what was really going on "Have you had lunch yet babe?"

"Erm... nah not yet, but I was thinking of going to see Brooke... something about the colour scheme for the wedding" I lie. I was going to see Brooke, but not because of the wedding.

"Oh okay" She sounded upset, but then she perked up a little "Well anything for the wedding right baby"

"Right?" I agree "Well Peyton I have to go. I have a meeting before meeting with Brooke"

"Okay well see you at home babe" And then she hung up. She didn't seem as upset as what I thought she would. I just blow her off for Brooke... I would have been upset if I was her.

-x-

I was sitting in my office when I saw Lucas walk throughout the floor to my office. I saw he had food in his hand. A bag form Denny's my favourite place to eat. He knocked on the door before entering. I saw a smile appear on his face as I was still clicking at the computer "Hey you" He says sitting down in the leather chair opposite me. He pushed a strawberry milkshake towards me "For you"

"Thank you" I reply taking a sip "Erm... Luke what you doing here?"

"Well Peyton thinks I'm here to do with the wedding, but I'm really here because I missed you" He answers making my face flush. I could feel my cheeks going red.

"Its only been like 16 hours since we saw each other" I respond taking another sip of my milkshake.

"Yeah well those have been long painful hours away from you" He looked so cute sitting there with a little pout on his lips. If I was being honest I missed him too, but I wouldn't risk going to see him at his office. I guess it was just a good idea that he lied to Peyton before heading over to here because who knows what would have happened "Anyway I want to see you again"

"You're seeing me right now Luke" I joke with a slight laugh and then I hear my phone ring. I look at it beside my milkshake and see Peyton's name flash with our picture. I then look at Lucas as my ringtone played "Its Peyton" I tell him.

"Answer it" He advises

"And say what?" I ask "Oh hey Peyton I'm here with your fiancée sneaking around and how are you today?" I say sarcasm dripping from my words.

Lucas rolls his eyes with a small sigh "She already knows I'm here Brooke... I told her"

"Oh okay" I pick up my iphone and press the answer button "Hey Peyt"

"Oh yeah hey Brookie, I was just calling to see if you wanted to come shopping with me tomorrow. I still have some things to do with the wedding"

I look at Lucas and see him watching me carefully "Erm... I'm not sure I can... I have a lot to do at work" I lie. The truth is I don't want to do anymore of the wedding shopping. It makes me feel sick just thinking about it. I've had enough of trailing around the shops with Peyton all excited knowing I was sleeping with her fiancée. Knowing I was truly in love with her fiancée. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't do it anymore... I could pretend I was happy about the wedding when I'm not and I don't think I ever was.

"Oh okay" I hear the disappointment in her voice and I feel bad all over again. I was hurting her every moment of every day, but I just kept reminding myself that I have to be selfish once in a while and this was that once.

"I'm sorry "

"Nah its fine" She tries to hide the disappointment "I'll just ask Haley or something. I know she loves wedding shopping"

I rolled my eyes. Even though Nathan and I were cool after what happened at the cabin I still don't like Haley and after I tried so hard to get Rachel to lighten up about her. Rachel was right Haley is and always will be a backstabbing two-faced bitch that you cannot trust.

"Okay well I have to go... Lucas just got here... I'll speak to you later Peyton" I tell her. Wanting so bad to get off the phone.

"Okay well I'll speak to you soon. Bye Brookie" And with that I hung up putting my phone beside my milkshake slumping in my chair, closing my eyes and letting out a loud sigh. Everything has gotten more complicated than I wanted it to get. I didn't choose for this to happen, but I guess I did choose to sleep with Lucas so I have to deal with the consequences whether I liked it or not.

"I'll do it Brooke" I hear Lucas's voice as I open my eyes and see him looking at me.

"You'll do what Luke?" I ask sitting up in my chair and placing my elbow on my desk putting my chin in my hand.

"I'll talk to Peyton" He replies moving closer to me "I'll cancel the wedding and end things with her. I want you Brooke and I hate to see you hurting because of me"

I sit up in surprise. Was he being serious? He'd actually call of the wedding for real to stop me from hurting, but I couldn't help, but think of Peyton and how she'd hurt if she found out the truth... If she found out everything... But I love him.

"But what about Peyton?" I question. He stands up and walks around my desk and pulls me up by taking me hand. I stand in front of him and see his eyes twinkle. My heart melted.

"I know Peyton will hurt Brooke, but I love you and I want to be with you" He tells me and I can't help, but smile.

I wrap my arms around his neck and brings his face closer to mine "I love you too Luke" I then place my lips onto his. The feeling giving me butterflies, fireworks going off in my head. I've met my true love and I believe its Lucas Roe.

**So there you have it Rachel now knows so it's only a matter of time before Peyton finds out too and when she does nothing will be the same again lol. Hope you liked the chapter and let me know what you think... You know what to do.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Sneaking Around!

**Oi oi my gorgeous readers... I know I update just the other day, but I thought why not give you all a treat and upload once again. So you all like the idea of Pucas breaking up and I will give you all what you want and I figured out how I'm going to do that and I hope you all like it... Just bare in mind that this isn't how I was going to get Peyton to find out... it was going to be all different.**

**Anyway here is Chapter 8... Hope you all ENJOY!**

"I'll have a double vodka and coke please" I tell Alex the bartender. She gave me a smile and nodded going to make my drink.

"Someone seems stressed?" I turn around and see Nathan standing behind me "You don't drink vodka Brooke...what's going on?"

"Nothing" I lie turning back to face the bar. Ever since Lucas had lunch at my office we've been spending some time together, but not how I'd like it. We still had to sneak around. He said he'd call of the wedding, but he hasn't... not yet anyway and frankly I'm getting impatient now because this isn't fair. He doesn't get to play me like this. He doesn't get to have his cake and eat it too... I won't let him.

I felt Nathan's hand on my shoulder so I look at him "Brooke..." He says in his soft voice "What's going on?"

"It's just work" I wasn't fully a lie because I was stressed about work. I don't really want to speak about it. I just want to get drunk and forget for tonight. Peyton isn't out with us, Lucas is around this club somewhere, but right now I don't care. I take a sip of my drink when Alex put it in front of me "Thanks girl"

"No worries Brooke" She says "Here's a Sambuca shot on the house" She passed me the shot glass and I downed it "Want another?" She asks and I nod "Here" She handed me another one which I also downed.

"Thanks Alex"

"Anytime Brooke... you know that" She smiled walking off to serve someone else.

"Wanna talk about it?" Nathan asks

"Not really Nate" I reply sipping at my drink "I just want to stay here and get drunk... now worries tonight" I down my drink in a few gulps putting the glass back down on the bar before giving Nathan a wink and walking through the crowd on the dance floor. I was merely drunk feeling a buzz that I loved the feeling off. I started to sway my hips to the music getting into the rhythm. I felt a guys hand on my hips pushing himself up against my back moving with me. I could feel his breathe on my neck as I smiled and moved my hips in time with his.

Once the song has finished I turned around to face the guy and give him a small smile. He had black shabby hair with green emerald eyes. He looked down at me and smiled back. His head moved closer and I was rooted to the spot. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. His gaze had me stuck to the spot. His face moved closet until his lips were inches apart. My eyes never left his and then I felt his lips crash onto mine. I didn't stop him. I kissed him back. My lips moved in time with his and my arms came around his neck pulling him closer. I could feel eyes on me. Watching me, but I didn't care. Our lips were stuck together for a good 3 minutes before we pulled apart both needing air. His eyes were still sparkling and then I heard him whisper in my ear "Nice dancing with you sweetness and by the way your an amazing kisser" I felt my cheeks turn red.

I whispered back "Thank you. You're not so bad either" He smiled then turned and walked away. I could still feel eyes on me. Someone watching me, so I turned around and as I knew I was right. I saw Lucas from across the room staring at me with an annoyed look plastered on his face. I winked at him and headed back to the bar.

-x-

"What are you playing at Brooke" I knew this was coming and I knew he'd follow me outside. I needed some air and it was getting to hot inside so I came out for a bit and felt him following me.

"I'm not playing at anything Luke" I respond staring out at the ocean. This time we all decided to go to the cabin, but Peyton and Jake couldn't make it something about Peyton had wedding stuff to do and Jake had work.

"I saw you" He states walking closer "I saw you kiss that guy"

"Yeah I know you did" I retort back with a small shrug leaning on the railing "And what is your point?"

"Why did you kiss him?"

"He kissed me" I utter at him "And I kissed him back because I wanted to"

"This isn't a game Brooke" Ha barks at me in frustration "This is life... you can't just go round kissing whoever you want"

"Actually..." I lean up from the railing I was leaning on and look at him "I can kiss whoever I want since I'm not in a relationship because whatever is going on with us... I wouldn't call that a relationship"

"So you're mad at me?" He says, his tone becoming soft now "You're mad so you get drunk and kiss random guys"

"Look Lucas..." I point my finger at him an annoyed look on my face "I can do what I like when I like because I'm not tied down, I'm single and if you don't like that then I don't really care right now... so if you don't mind I'm going back inside" I push pass him and head to the club stairs.

"Brooke wait..." He grabs my arm and turns me to him "I don't want you kissing other guys... I don't like it"

"You don't like it" I scoff pulling my arm from his grip "And I don't like the fact your still engaged to Peyton"

"Brooke..." He sounded defeated, but I shook my head stopping him.

"I'll stop kissing guys when you call off your engagement to Peyton" I tell him turning around and walking up the stairs to the club.

-x-

"I'm tried" I moan opening the cabin door stumbling in with Rachel on my arm. Owen had brought us home since he was the sober driver this evening "I don't want to go up stairs... that's too many steps"

"Owen" Rachel stumbled to her boyfriend. She still was labelling him as her boyfriend; but that what I referred to him as "Carry me to bed please" She says lifting her hands like a toddler does when they want to be picked up. Owen smiled at her and lifted her in his arms "Thank you" She muttered snuggling into him as he took her upstairs.

I lied down on the sofa and instantly fell asleep, but then I felt my body being lifted up and instead of opening my eyes to see who it was I just snuggled into his chest. My eyes were too heavy to open and I was way too tired to even care. Then about 5 minutes after being lifted I felt myself being put down gently on a soft surface and a cover being put over me. I snuggled into the cover and fell into a deep sleep.

-x-

**LPOV**

I saw Brooke kissing that guy and my blood boiled. I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit. I know why she did. I know why she's mad at me and I know that she's right. I'm hurting her... I'm hurting her real bad. I told her I was going to break off the engagement with Peyton, but I haven't and it's been 3 weeks and the wedding is coming faster that what I thought it would. So after being at the club Owen brought us all back to the cabin. Nathan took Haley up stairs and I watched as Owen picked Rachel up and to their room as she was drunk and unable to walk up the stairs herself. I wasn't drunk... not really. I think the whole night I had 3 beers and 2 shots. I wasn't really in the mood after watching Brooke prance around the club with different guys, but yet I hated that she had a point. It wasn't like we were in a relationship. I didn't have claim on her... she was single... she was free to do whatever she wanted.

I watched as she snuggled herself on the couch and fell asleep. I watched her for a few moments before deciding to take her in my arms and take her up to her room where she could sleep peacefully, so I lifted her up and watched as she snuggled into my chest. My heart melted at the peaceful look she had on her face. I carried her up the stairs and down the hall to her room. I placed her slowly onto the bed and pulled the cover up over her. She snuggled herself further into the cover and I smiled again. I watch her for a few more moments before exiting the room and going down to mine.

"You really love her don't you" I turn my head to the voice and see Nathan standing behind me "I can see it every time you look at her"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I say closing Brooke's door.

"I already know Lucas" He says ad I turn my whole body towards him "I heard you guys talking weeks ago. It's no secret to me"

"Oh" Was my response "Then to answer your question... yes I love her and before you say it I know I'm hurting her every moment I'm still with Peyton... I know I'm hurting her every time she hears Peyton talk about the wedding and I'm going to call it off I just have to wait for the right time"

"I understand" Nathan tells me and I was surprised and I think he noticed that because he explains "I've been through this and I know how it is Luke... I love Brooke like a sister and I'll always protect her so I'm just going to tell you to think about her and what your doing to her every day. She loves you Lucas... she's in love with you and I hate to see her hurting, but I also know what it's like breaking someone's heart for the person who happens to be the bestfriend so I won't punch you, I'll just tell you that you should break it off with Peyton soon before she finds out some other way"

"I know Nate" I nod "I will and thank you"

"No worries... just looking out for Brooke" He tells me before walking down the hall to his room.

-x-

The next morning I wake up to my room spinning... oh how I hate the after mouth of drinking. My head was pounding and I could feel the alcohol from last night threatening to come back up. I sit up slowly in my bed realising that I have my clothes on from last night. I move my cover back and climb out of the bed walking over to the door and heading down stairs.

"Morning princess" Nathan says as I walk into the kitchen "I bet you wish you didn't drink last night"

"Yeah yeah whatever" I moan at him as I plonk myself on a stool at the island "Just pass me two aspirin and some water please"

"Here" I turn my gaze to the blond standing beside me "For you. I was going to bring them up to you"

"Thank you" I reply with a small smile. I take the white pills from Lucas and down them both hoping they would work soon.

"Morning princess 2" I hear Nathan's voice again this time Rachel walking in rubbing her eyes and holding her head "And these are for you" Nathan handed her two pills and a glass water.

"Thank you" Rachel muttered sitting on the stool next to me "I need to talk to you missy" Rachel whispers to me when everyone starts talking amongst themselves. I just look at her and nod an 'Okay'. So we both jump down from the stools and head outside.

-x-

Last night was crazy, but for something I just shift the guilt I feel. I kissed a lot of guys last night after having my talk to with Lucas. He just made me so mad that I didn't care if I was hurting him... I just kissed any guy who was willing. I knew Lucas was watching every time and I think that's why I was doing it because he was watching me... I was putting on a show for him and I'm not proud of it. Yeah so his hurting me every day his still engaged to Peyton, but I just have to be patient and not act out on my frustration and anger and I know I'm going to have to apologise to Lucas before we head home tomorrow.

I looked at Rachel as we were walking and I could see she wanted to talk to me... it was properly about last night because I saw the looks she was giving me when I locked lips with all those guys. She was like my mother disapproving of something I was doing. The silence was eating at me and I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand the silence so I broke it...

"Stop that" I say stopping mid walk "Stop the whole silence thing Rachel"

"You were kissing guys last night Brooke" She states and I nod knowing that fact "Why would you do that?"

"I was mad" I reply "I was frustrated and mad and I acted on it... In the wrong way I know, but I could help it"

"So you were punishing Lucas" She asks and I nod "Oh Brooke... he loves you. We all know that and you just have to wait. I know he promised to break it off 3 weeks ago and he will I know that"

"Yeah I know... I just hate seeing them together Rach. It hurts"

"I know Brooke" She pulls me into a hug "Now come lets go eat" I smile at her and we head back to the cabin for some breakfast.

-x-

"She needs to know Nathan" Haley says as she fumbles around their room. After breakfast we all decided to go down to the beach "I'm becoming her friend and I hate knowing what I know"

"Yeah I know" Nathan replies "But Brooke is my friends... she's my sister and I can't let you do that to her. Lucas will end it"

"When?" Haley questions "Because if no one actually realises... the wedding is getting closer and the longer he leaves it the worst it gets"

"I know Hales" Nathan runs his hands through his hair "Just don't do or say anything to Peyton... let them figure it out... please"

"Nathan..."

"Please Haley... just don't say anything" Nathan begs and Haley gives out a loud sigh, but nods "Thank you baby"

"Yeah... yeah...whatever" Haley rolls her eyes and turns away from Nathan to grab her phone "Go down stairs. I'll be right down"

-x-

**HPOV**

I was walking down the corridor with my bag and phone in my hand when I walked pass Brooke's room. I could hear her talking so as I got closer I noticed she was talking to Lucas. I stopped outside the door and out my ear up against the door.

"I'm sorry Luke... about last night" I heard Brooke say "I didn't mean to do it. I was just mad about you and Peyton" I slowly opened the door to the room and popped my phone on the cabinet after silently dialling Peyton's number and listen to her pick up. I then started walking off back down the corridor.

-x-

"I'm sorry Luke... about last night" I say to Lucas "I didn't mean to do it. I was just and about you and Peyton"

"It's okay Brooke" He smiles at me "I understand and I'm sorry"

"I'm just as sorry" I state running my hand through my hair "I just thought you call it off when you said you would 3 weeks ago. I didn't think it'd take so long so I got mad and frustrated and when I see you together it hurts me"

"Oh baby... I don't mean to hurt you... I don't want to hurt you. I love you" He replies and I nod knowing all of that.

"I know it's going to take time and I know you're trying to do the right thing... and I can wait... I'll wait as long as I have to Luke because I love you and I want to be with you" I tell him walking closer "I don't want all those other guys Broody... I want you"

"I want you too Dimples" He kisses the side of my mouth "Always have and always will" I smile at him and then pull him into me and loop my arms around his neck to pull him closer as our mouths crashed together. Lucas pushed me up against the wall gently and my legs wrapped around his waist.

**So there you have it... Peyton knows, but Brucas don't know that Peyton knows and they won't know until they get back to the city... You all have what you wanted... Pucas will end and Brucas will become. Let me know what you think by pressing the pretty REVIEW button below.**

**Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	9. You Were Never My Friend!

**Hey there my gorgeous readers,**

**So another glorious chapter for you guys to enjoy. I know I seem to be updating regularly and that is all because of the reviews you guys are giving me and I appreciate them all loads.**

**So I got a review from an anonymous reviewer saying that they didn't like me putting Haley as the bad guy in the last chapter and how they didn't like how I let Peyton find out... well I'm very sorry that you didn't like it the way I did it, but I did mention a couple of times that this was how I intended the story to go, so the way Peyton found out isn't the way I envisioned it... I had it written out already and everything, but you guys wanted Pucas to break up sooner rather than later and I gave that to you so it really isn't my fault. I had to think of a way for Peyton to find out and I didn't want to do it in a cliché way like all the others... I didn't want Peyton to just catch them or something because that's how Brooke finds out in the programme. I wanted it different so I choose it the way I've done it. RANT OVER!**

**Anyway here is chapter 9 I hope you ENJOY!**

I love the feeling of hot water hitting my body. Relaxing my muscles and depriving my stress. The feeling of anything swiftly melting away. Once I was done with my shower. I wrapped the towel around me and opened the bathroom door to be greeted by no one other than Haley. She was standing by the door and it seemed like she was looking for something. I slowly moved myself into the room and over to my bed "Erm... can I help you with something Haley?" I ask rummaging through my bag in my bed looking for something to wear.

"Oh eh..." She looked at me backing up against the cabinet "I was just coming to get you for dinner. Nathan made Taco's"

"Oh right" I grab my cream patterned top and looked at her "Okay I'll be right down once I get dressed"

"Okay" She mutters back. I watch her put something in her pocket as she leaves the room and heads down stairs.

I put my bra on with my cream patterned top and grab my white skirt slipping into it. I slip on my white pumps and head down stairs with the others for dinner.

-x-

"So we heading back tonight then?" I hear Nathan ask as I walk into the den where everyone was seated.

"Yeah I have work early tomorrow and I don't fancy having the lack of sleep" Rachel says rubbing her eyes "So we leave after dinner?"

"Yeah okay sure" Nathan nods taking a bite of his taco "Oh hey there Brookie" I wave at everyone and plonk myself down beside Lucas. I could feel him move his hand to my leg and give it a little squeeze reassuring me that everything was okay.

"So I hear were going home tonight" I grab a plate and take 2 taco's from the plate on the table then pouring myself some wine "I'm packed already. I was going to leave I have work in the morning"

"So does Rachel" Owen states "I'll drive us up to the city"

"Okay" I nod taking a bite out of my taco. I looked across the table and see Haley glaring at me. I know we aren't exactly friendly anymore, but I have no idea why she's glaring at me like that so I just shake it off and ignore it looking down at my plate.

"So Brooke" I look back up at Haley who just addressed me.

"Hmm..."

"Spoken to Peyton lately?" She asks.

I give a confused look at her and watch as Nathan nudges her. Rachel glares at her and Lucas just squeezes my leg again. What was she getting at? "Eh... yeah I spoke to her the other day"

"Riight" Haley mutters taking a gulp of her wine "You mean the day you blew her off right... she called me and we went shopping for the wedding. She actually picked up your maid of honour dress and everything"

My stomach dropped and my heart started to race... first Haley told me that I wasn't doing anything wrong and now she's saying all of this stuff about Peyton and the wedding. Maybe their friends... maybe that's why she's doing this "I had stuff to do... I wasn't blowing her off on purpose Haley"

"Oh I'm sure you wasn't... I mean she did tell me you and Lucas had lunch at your office a couple of days ago... talking about the wedding huh?" She took the last bite of her taco and pushed the plate away from her. She then turned to Lucas "You write your vows yet Lucas because doing it the last minute isn't a good thing"

"Well actually Brooke was helping me" I looked at Lucas in shock. Did he actually just say that? Way to throw me under the bus even further Luke "That's why we had lunch the other day"

"Hmm... believable story... maybe Peyton will actually believe that" Haley throws at him looking between the both of us.

"Why don't you shut up and mind your own damn business bitch" Rachel piped in defending me. I love her for that.

"Or what..." Haley pushes "She going to sleep with my boyfriend too" Haley says nodding her towards me. I know we aren't exactly friends, but this was low even for her.

"Oh that does it" Rachel stands up and launches herself at Haley, but gets stopped when Owen pulls her back "Let me go Owen... the bitch needs a beat down"

"Oh bring it Red because I will kick your ass" Haley says standing up and Nathan holding her back.

"Okay quit it..." Nathan says pulling Haley away and out of the den "What is your problem?" Nathan asks Haley once they were out of sight by the others "I told you to leave it and here you are making it worse"

"Yeah well they act like everything is all hunky dory and it's not" Haley pulls down her top and flats down her skirt.

"Oh like were so much better" Nathan retorts back rolling his eyes "I mean we did the exact same thing and now you want to make small remarks at Brooke about her and Lucas"

"Peyton is my friend"

"And Alex was Brooke's" Nathan replies shaking his head giving a loud sigh "I don't know what you're paying at Haley, but Brooke is my bestfriend and I won't have you go at her like that... she found out about us and she came to terms with it and I want you to leave it"

"Fine" Haley crosses her arms over her chest and leans against the wall "This won't end well and Brooke knows that" Haley then pushes herself up of the wall and walks away up to her room.

-x-

"What the hell is her problem?" Rachel yells once Haley and Nathan were out of sight.

"I have no idea" I respond watching my Red headed bestfriend run her hand through her hair "But thank you for stepping in Rach"

"Oh anytime Brookie" She gives me a smile "God I hate that bitch"

"So that wasn't how dinner was meant to go" Owen says walking back into the room "I mean Rachel watches soap operas all the time, but never did I ever think we'd actually be in one" He joked and we all let out little laughs "I mean can you imagine what would have happened if Nathan and I didn't hold back the girls"

"Oh I can" Rachel mutters "I would have ripped out that fake blond hair Haley has glued to her scalp and forced them down her stupid little throat" Rachel tells us and I can't help, but smile... once Rachel was in the zone she was hilarious, but dangerous.

"What was it all about anyway because I was lost at the remarks towards Brooke and Lucas?" Owen says with a confused tone.

"Oh I don't know honey" Rachel walks closer to Owen and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer "Haley has always been that vindictive"

"Okay" He shrugs his shoulders and kissed Rachel's temple "So who's ready to go home?"

"Me!" We all yelled. I was happy to finally get back to the city away from Haley and all her remarks. I just needed to clear my head and work everything out.

-x-

After what happened at dinner earlier at the cabin we all just decided to go home right away. So here I am now walking down Avenue towards the really tall building. Lucas was at work so I decided to go see Peyton. Haley was right... I did blow her off and I shouldn't. I have to try harder to make everything seem normal even thought I know it isn't anywhere close to ever being normal again. I walk through the double doors which opened automatically. I step into the lobby and see Lucas sitting on the bench with his bags packed. He looked distraught, like the life was knocked out of him. He noticed me and tried to smile, but I could see he couldn't. What the hell happened in the last 2 hours of getting home?

I walk closer to him and bend down in front of him. I take his face in my hands and make me look up at me which he does "Lucas... what the hell happened?"

"The wedding is off" He simply says like it was so easy for that to happen. I let go of his face and lose my balance landing on my bum.

"Wha-at" I stutter

"The wedding is off Brooke" He repeats.

I could literally feel my heart stop beating for a moment or two. My stomach dropped and my throat suddenly went dry. The taco's from earlier wanting to make an appearance again. Something was wrong... something was seriously wrong. I stand up and wipe my hands on my skirt as I head in the direction of the lift. I suddenly felt a hand grab my arm. I turn my head and see Lucas standing beside me. The colour started to come back to his face. His hand felt warm. When my mouth became rehydrated I was able to speak "She knows doesn't she?" I ask looking into those ocean blue eyes I've come to adore so much. Lucas doesn't make any movement to let go of my arm as he gives me a slight nod. I close my eyes slowly and take a deep breath. I move my arm from out of his grasp and head to the elevator.

"Brooke... no...wait" I hear Lucas call out for me, but I jump into the lift and turn to face him. I catch the glimpse of his ocean blue eyes as the lift doors closed. This was going to be one huge confrontation.

-x-

"Peyton" I say her name with caution as I approach the apartment door. It was slightly open, so I'm guessing she expected me to either be coming or Lucas left it open when he left not being able to shut it with the amount of bags he had with him down stairs. I slowly walk closer and push the door open to reveal a couple of broken pictures by the door... a few smashed plates and cups by the sofa and the broken picture of Peyton and me at our high school graduation by the TV. I walked further into the apartment, but I didn't see Peyton at all so I walked over to the TV and picked up the picture of us just looking down at it tears came to my eyes and then I heard the crack of glass from behind me.

"Why Lucas?" The voice was faint at first, but very clear. I turn towards it and see Peyton coming out of the bathroom "I said why Lucas?" She had tear stains running down her face. Mascara smudges under her eyes. I felt bad for this and how hurt she must be feeling. I mean... me being her bestfriend and sleeping with her now ex fiancé. I'd be heartbroken if she did that to me.

"Peyton... I didn't mean for this to happen okay" I tell her as a tear slipped down my cheek "I mean I was drunk and so was he and he kissed me... I didn't know what was happening. I was caught up and... God Peyton I'm sorry"

"Sorry" She scoffed walking closer to me taking the picture out of my hand and smashing it on the floor in front of me "That is what I think of you Brooke... that is what I think of our friendship"

"Peyton... please" I plead feeling a fresh batch of tears rolling down my face "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you... we didn't mean for this to happen, but I love him" My hand shot up to cover my mouth. I didn't mean to say that. It slipped out.

"You what?" She questioned raising her eye brow.

"I'm sorry" I mutter "So sorry"

"You were meant to be my bestfriend Brooke" She cries and my heart sinks "You were meant to be the person I could trust most... I mean I know you have Nathan and Rachel too, but I thought I meant something to you... I thought our friendship was meant to mean something... your just a back stabbing, two face bitch who goes round stealing other peoples fiancé's"

I stood standing there shocked. My eyes wide... was she actually being serious? I was the back stabbing one when she's the one that took Lucas from me in the first place. I know I did wrong and I went about it all wrong and I understand that I am a bitch, but she is no better "I'm the backstabbing one" I retort back at her "I might be a bad friend Peyton and I might be a bitch, but I was only taking back what was mine in the first place. You stole Lucas from me and you know it" I look at her and see her staring at me "I liked him all those years ago when I introduced you guys and you knew I liked him, but yet you still went out with him and you still dated him... knowing I was in love with him you pranced around with that gorgeous ring on your god damn finger talking about weddings everyday all day and I got tired of it okay... I wanted him and you took him from me!" I bark at her "So yes I am a bad friend for betraying you and sleeping with Lucas and yes I am a bitch who took him from you, but you took him first so don't stand here and tell me that I'm meant to be your bestfriend when you were meant to be mine too"

Peyton just stood there for a moment before she walked away and headed into the bedroom. She came back after a few minutes and plonked a large box down on the sofa. It had 'bestfriends' written on the front of it. I had one just like it. She took out a bunch of stuff and started smashing them over the floor "You were never my bestfriend Brooke... you were just some girl who fucked me over after everything I did for you" She took out a mug with our picture on it and chucked it at me... lucky enough I ducked as it flew over my head and smashed against the wall behind me. I looked at the wall then back at her.

I walked over to the box and took out pictures of us and started to rip then up "Fine Peyton have it your way... If I was never your bestfriend you don't need these then huh?" I threw the little pieces in the air and watch them fall to the ground "And what about this huh?" I took the picture of her and me with her parents and threw it across the room "If we were never really friends, then you don't need this too" I picked up the sister frame I got her for her birthday a couple of months ago and threw it at her, she ducked and it crashed to the floor the glass flying everywhere. I then grabbed Peyton's arms and made her face me. She fought against me, but then stopped her blond curly hair bouncing around the frame of her face "If I was never really your friend then how comes in 7th grade when your Mom died I was there with you everyday all day for months as you cried... if I was never your friend then how comes when your dad was out of town always I stayed with you for weeks just so you never felt alone and if I was never your bestfriend then how comes when you found out you had a brother I was the one who stayed up all night with you just so you could find him and then stayed with you when you found out he died at war... I was always your friend Peyton... I was always there for you... You were just never there for me... You were never my friend" I then let go of her arms and walk to the apartment door "I hurt you Peyton and I understand that and I understand that you hate me right now, but just tell me how you found out"

"I got a phone call and when I picked up I heard you and Lucas talking" She mutters "You guys were up at the cabin and yesterday the call came in and I heard everything" I looked away from her for a moment and remember back to this morning and how Haley was in my room and how she put something in her pocket. It was Haley... All this was Haley... Oh how I'm going to kill the bitch.

**So how did you like the chapter? I know Haley was an extra bitch in this chapter, but I had to show you what she is really like and always has been like. I mean I mentioned in one chapter how much Rachel hated her and I thought I'd make her the bad guy in all of this to show why Rachel and Brooke hate her and I know some of you don't like it, but I'm sorry it's the way the story goes.**

**So anyway let me know what you think by pressing the gorgeous button below and dropping me a REVIEW!**


	10. On The Hunt For You

**Hey there guys... so I'm really sorry for the long wait for an update, but I've been really busy with work stuff and more family stuff going on, but I promise I will try and update quicker next time. I got a message from a fan and they asked me if I was updating soon and here I am updating for you guys. I'm glad I've had the support I have with this story and I'm so glad you guys love it as much as I love writing it. I'm sad to say that this story is coming to an end soon, I'd say maybe 1 or two more chapters or maybe possibly more depending on how I want it to end.**

**Anywho I'm currently writing a new Brathan story so if you Brathan fans want to you can look out for an update about that story. I haven't selected a title for it yet, but once I have I'll let you know.**

**Anyway here is Chapter 10. Enjoy! **

Haley... I was on the hunt for Haley. I exit the lift and see Lucas sitting on the bench waiting for me. Once he sees me his eyes light up and he stands. I pace myself over to him and wrap my arm around his neck and pull him close. He tightens his grip around my waist and I can't, but help bury my head into his shoulder. I just lost a friend... She might not have been a friend to me, but I was always a friend to her. I then remember I was on a mission and my mission was to destroy that bitch... to destroy Haley. I pull away from Lucas and wipe the tears that were streaming down my face. I then walk pass him and start to head for the exit out of this damn building.

"Brooke" I stop and turn to face Lucas once again "Where you going?"

"To look for Haley" I reply turning round again and walking faster.

"Why?" I hear Lucas shout.

I don't stop this time I just keep walking and shout back "Because she's a bitch who should learn to never mess with me" I then exit the building and walk down the street to my car which was still parked outside my office. I jump into the car and head straight to the place where I know Haley will be... where she always is... I head straight for Nathan's condo.

-x-

I speed into the car park outside the condo and halt at a fast pace. I unclick my seat belt and jump out slamming the door shut heading for apartment 252. I walk into the lift and press the number and waited for the doors to close. The wait felt like I was waiting for Christmas and considering we were in July it wasn't far off. My ph0one buzzed again in my jacket pocket and I knew it was a message from Lucas again asking where I was, but I ignored it... I had to deal with Haley first. The ping of the lift drew me out of my thoughts as the doors opened I walked out and down the corridor to Nathan's apartment and bang on the door three times before I finally got an answer. The door swung open and a smiling Nathan stood there. His expression turned confused once he saw the angered expression I had on my face "Hey Brooke... you o..."

"Where is she?" I interrupt him as I barge pass and walk into the apartment. I hear Nathan close the door "I said where is she?" I bark looking around the place.

"Who Brooke?" He questions looking worried. I don't think his ever seen me be this pissed off before. So his worried expression doesn't surprise me.

"Oh y0u know who Nathan" I retort back "Unless that is someone else's jacket hanging up there" I point to the coat rack "So I'm going to ask again... where is she?"

"Oh baby this is nice" I hear Haley walk out of the bedroom a silver looking gown in her hands.

"You..." I yell walking up to her and slapping her hard across the face "You just had to butt in didn't you... You little bitch" I hit her again a red mark appearing on her cheek "Rachel was right... You haven't changed since high school... Your still that bitch who finds the need to ruin everything" I push her up against the wall "If this was high school I would have crushed you Haley, but since where meant to be adults now I'm not going to waste my time" I let her go, but not without hitting her again then giving her a punch to the eye. She fell to the ground holding her right eye.

"I could get you arrested for assault" She bellows scowling at me.

"Go right ahead Haley" I give her a shrug "Because kicking your ass was so worth it"

"What the hell is going on?" Nathan asks crouching down to Haley's side to help her up.

"Oh..." My eyes widen as I realise Nathan doesn't know what she's done "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Nathan asks frustration visible in his voice "Someone tell me what the hell happened"

I look at a worried looking Haley and give her a smile when her eyes lock on me. She was pleading with her eyes... she was pleading with me not to tell Nathan what she had done. I turn back to Nathan and see his frustration building inside of him "You going to tell him or am I?" I ask Haley. She closed her eyes and I watched a tear slide down her bitchy face. Did she really think she'd get away with this? She said nothing "Okay I guess I'll tell him" I turn to Nathan "Peyton knows Nate" I tell him and see his expression turn blank "Peyton knows everything"

"Okay" His expression still blank "What does Haley have to do with that?"

"She eased dropped on a conversation Luke and I were having and rang Peyton and left the phone in the room with us" I explain "That's how she found out Nate... because of her"

"W-what?" He stuttered for the first time since I've known him. He turned towards Haley and her eyes were still closed, but her tears were visible "Is it true?" He asks in a quiet whisper and she gives a slow nod to his question.

"But Nathan..."

"After everything we talked about... After you promised you'd leave it alone" He cut her off "After what we did you go and do that to Brooke... I told you to leave it Haley... I told you not to hurt Brooke"

"Nathan I'm sorry" Haley pleads clinging onto his arm "I know I messed up, but please just listen"

"NO!" He barked. Haley jumped back in surprise to his tone changing so quickly. Even I jumped a little "I think you should go... now"

"Nathan please..."

"Go!" He looked away and pointed to the door. Haley dragged in a sob ad grabbed her jacket from the coat rack and walked back to Nathan.

"I'm sorry baby" She whispered to him as she kissed his cheek "I'm really sorry"

"Yeah..." Nathan nodded closing his pale blue eyes "Me too" I hear Haley drag out a shaky cry as she left the apartment.

-x-

"_**How's he doing?"**_ Rachel asked. I called her the second Nathan locked himself in his room. I was sat on the couch staring at his bedroom door just wishing he'd open up all ready, but he hasn't and it's been 3 hours since he kicked Haley out. Once she left he apologised to me and then headed straight to his room. I knocked a couple of times to try and get him to talk to me, but he didn't... I could hear fait shuffles around the room which signalised that he was alive which was good. I just wish he wasn't hurting as much and he was right now.

"Not good Rach... his still in his room" I reply "I haven't heard him a shout before, but he did and it scared me and Haley"

"_**Oh god... I think he just needs time to get over that back stabbing bitch... maybe we should set him up with Lauren... you know actual red head, the one that works opposite you"**_ I shake my head at that idea. Did she actually think getting Nathan a random hook up would work? His changed since high school... Right?

"That won't work Rachel. The Nathan we once knew isn't there anymore" I tell her hearing a loud sigh in return "Besides Nathan doesn't do random hook ups anymore"

"And when did you become the boss of me Cookie" Nathans voice jumped me a little as I look up and see him walking from the bedroom.

"Going somewhere Nate?" I ask seeing him all dressed up

"Yep" He nods putting on his jacket "I'm going to go get hammered and fuck some random chick for kicks"

"Nate I know you're hurting, but doing random chicks isn't going to help anyone" I state looking at my bestfriend doing up his jacket.

"Oh it'll help me Brookie" He smirks grabbing his keys and heading to the door "Let yourself out when you're ready Brooke" He calls to me as he leaves.

"Well I guess he'll get over Haley sooner than we thought" I mutter to Rachel who laughs "Anyway Rach I'm going to go. I have a feeling Lucas needs a place to stay tonight"

"_**Okay Cookie, well I'll pop by your work tomorrow lunch time"**_ She tells me before the line goes dead. Oh god damn she hung up on me. I shake my head at my friends and stand up from the couch and head to the door. Back into the real world I go.

-x-

I walk down the side walk towards my apartment when I see Lucas sitting on the steps with his bags hanging around his legs. I slowly pace myself towards him smiling at just how cute in thoughts he looks. I know how messed up that sounds, but he does look cute sitting there with his thinking face on. Once he sees me a smile lights up his face and he stands up. I stop just a few inches away from him "How long have you been sat here?" I ask running a hand through my hair.

"A couple of hours give or take" He responds with a small shrug. A smirk appears on his gorgeous face and he takes that one step closer which closes any gap between us. I feel his hand snake around my waist and pull me closer if that was possible. Goose bumps started to form on my arms and my heart raced extra fast. My arms automatically went around his neck pulling his face just that little closer and before I knew it Lucas made that one close move and our lips crashed together. His tongue grazed my bottom lip begging me for entrance and I happily accepted.

I finally pulled away and smiled at him biting down on my lip. I run my fingers through his messy hair as I felt his fingers graze across my lower back "So about Peyton?"

"What about her?" He asks his demeanour changing instantly.

"Have you... I dunno spoken to her?" I question

"No" He shakes his head and moves a piece of my hair from my face and behind my ear "I just left after you did and headed here hoping you'd be back soon" He replies.

"Oh okay" I pull out of his embrace and head up the few steps to my apartment building. I moved my key over the signal bar hearing it click open I pull the door and hold it open for Lucas to go through "You know..." I walk in after Lucas and the door shuts behind me, we walk to the elevators and I press the button "I'm going to have to talk to Peyton at some point"

"No... No you don't" He retorts as the elevator doors open. We walk in and I press my floor watching the doors close.

"Yes I do Luke" I state turning to face him "She is my bestfriend and I screwed her over and now what... we just going to act like nothing happened and move on. Well I'm sorry Lucas, but I cant do that. I have to make this right"

"And how do you expect to do that?" I slump back against the elevator wall "I'm sorry this happened Brooke and I'm sorry it happened because of me. I didn't mean for this to happen" He walks towards me and pulls me into him. I bury my head into his chest and breathe him in "I'm sorry I tore your friendship apart"

"I know" I state. I know his sorry and I know he never meant for this to happen. I never meant to hurt Peyton and even though I know what it would do to her and I hate that she's hurting because of me. She trusted me and I broke that and I understand that she hates me, but when I needed her she was never there and then she stole my love from me and now I have him back and yeah I love him and he means a lot to me, but Peyton also means a lot to me and I just want her to know how much she means to me and I hate she thinks I was never here friend "I just need to speak to her again"

"Okay" He rests his chin on the top of my head and rocks us back and forth until we hear the ping of the elevator and the doors open. I pull out of Lucas's arms and kiss him as I take his hand and lead him to my apartment.

-x-

"So his staying with you?" Rachel asks sitting on the couch in her apartment.

"Yep" I reply plonking myself down on my couch with a glass of wine.

"And you want to speak to Peyton again?"

"Yes" I respond "But Lucas is staying with me because he has nowhere else to stay and I want to talk to Peyton because I need to sort this mess out"

"And you actually think that Peyton will listen to you" She had a point. Peyton isn't going to listen to what I have to say. She properly won't even let me up to explain "Well good luck with that Brookie" I take a sip of my wine and look over at the shower door that Lucas was behind "Anyway changing the subject have you spoken to Nathan tonight?"

"Well he drunk dialled me about an hour ago telling me how sorry he is and how he loves me like a sister and wouldn't hurt me" I laughed while on the phone to him. He made me laugh. I forgot how sentimental he got when he was drunk "And then he was bad mouthing Haley to me and I just had to cut him off so I left Lucas here and went to pick him up and dropped him off home. As you called me I got home"

"Ahh poor Nathan" She was right... poor Nathan. He honestly loved Haley and then she does this... not only to me, but to him to. God I hate that bitch "That bitch doesn't deserve him. He can do so much better"

"Yeah that's for sure" I agree "I tried to like that bitch, but I guess she never changed"

"I had no doubt" And she didn't. she never liked Haley and now I know why "So what about Alex?" She asks and I could hear Owen in the back ground "Okay babe, yeah I'll have 1 too... no the caramel one please. Thank you"

"What about Alex?" I question and moved in my sit as I see the shower door open and out walked Lucas "Hey baby, yeah dinner is on its way"

"We should totally set Nathan up with Alex" She suggests and I ponder the thought "She's really cute and way better than the two face bitch Haley... come on Brooke... lets cheer him up"

"Okay fine... how about we all go to the cabin this weekend... it could be fun considering and you invite Alex and I'll make sure Nathan comes too and see what happens" I tell her and I could literally hear the excitement radiate off of her. I suddenly heard the door buzzer buzz. That is my pizza "Okay well Rach, my pizza is here so I'll talk to you later okay"

"Okay Brookie. Have a good night. Bye. Love you"

"Love you too... Bye Red" And with that we hung up. I jump up from my seat and head to the door buzzing up the delivery guy. I opened the front door and waited.

But it wasn't the delivery man. Nope it was Haley. What the hell was she doing here at 11:30 in the evening? I sigh as I see her walking down the hall towards me, I put my hand on my hip and ait for her to stop in front of me which she does. Lucas was getting dressed and I wanted my pizza, but instead I get this two face bitch standing in front of me instead. She had a black eye forming and her face still had a red hand mark on her cheek. I guess I did a little damage to her.

"And what are you doing here?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"You ruined everything" She barks at me and my lips turned up into a smirk "Oh you think it's funny do you?" I watch as she rants to me about ruining her life when she ruined everything with Peyton for no reason. I did nothing to her and she decided to get involved in my business... Well she deserved everything that she got.

"Oh I find it fucking hilarious Haley" I snap back "You deserved everything you got. Nathan doesn't deserve you. He deserves so much better. Your just a bitch and always have been that will never change and I hate that you hurt him after everything you guys went through and all because you couldn't mind your own damn business"

"Listen here Brooke..."

"No you listen" I hold up my finger to cut her off "Nathan loved you with everything he had and you ruined that when you went against him and meddled in my business, so if you don't leave now I will beat you up and down this hall until my pizza gets here" She looks at me for a moment and I could tell she was debating to leave or not and I swear I will kick her ass again and this time she'll end up in this hospital because I have rage against her and I wouldn't mind letting it all our right now. She steps towards me "I swear Haley if you don't leave now I'll kick your ass Brooke Davis style"

"I'm going" She says and I see her retreating "I just hope your happy Brooke... Nathan is hurting and all because you couldn't keep your mouth shut"

"No... No Haley... Nathan is hurting because you didn't listen to him when he told you to drop it. So his hurting because of you" I watch as she continues down the hall "Oh and bitch don't ever step to me again. This isn't high school anymore Haley I will kick you all around New York" She didn't reply. She just walked into the elevator and disappeared.

**So that is it... you guys wanted Haley to pay for what she did and she has. Brooke beat her up and Nathan dumped her. So let me know what ya'll think by hitting the REVIEW button below.**


End file.
